The Legend Of Zelda: Shards Of The Triforce
by KirbyPwnz1234
Summary: In a world where today & royal times are one universe, 14 year old twins Kazei & Jay Rikasaki moved to Hyrule on the day of the Crystal Festival, where they met Link, Zelda & her twin sister,Kat at the castle for the first time. But on that day, a reincarnation of an old evil shattered the Triforce into 100 shards! Can they find all 100 Chaos Crystals & restore the Triforce again?
1. Prologue-The Legend Forgotten

Chapter 1: Prologue-The Legend Forgotten

 _In a world of kingdom fantasies, Hyrule, a prophecy foretold the rise of a person who sought greed and power became the worst immortal-like enemy. His name is Zeno. He wanted the power to take over the land by acquiring Hyrule's most sacred treasure and forbidden: The Triforce. A golden Triangle made of 3 triangles created by the Spirits that was to keep the world on balance and to grant any wish desired. But when Zeno did find the Triforce, he unleashed a monstrous enemy that was well known to everyone._

 _They both teamed up to conquer the world and plunge the world into darkness forever. That is, until someone came to the rescue with his fellow comrades. Together, they fought to save everyone from the darkness and they defeated Zeno and the unleashed dark soul. The group of unlikely heroes sealed them away with the legendary weapon, the Crystal Sword that was made out of ancient crystals. With that they were trapped and placed in the sanctuary for a lifetime. Eventfully after that, the population increased, and soon technology entered the world._

 _But even so, a curse took place due to the heavy influence of Zeno and the Dark Soul's power. Certain people were merged into half-humans with any kind of scarce or populated creatures in any situation of any kind. These people makes up half the population of Hyrule. As years went by, the legend was forgotten. But in time, Zeno will rise up and claim his revenge for those years. As long there's a villain, there's always a hero or many to stop darkness even if they're young. And speaking of young, there's a group of children who stood up to dark forces._

 _Hylians and Half-Hylians once came together to celebrate the time when the Dark Soul was slained by the Hero of Crystals and his fellow companions. A festival, The Crystal Festival once a year. The year was 2016-2017. On those years that's when everything went wrong and caused chaos everywhere. The rise of Zeno and Dark Soul has arrived. But it's important to know how it started in the first place. So this new adventure started with a boy and his twin sister who recently moved to Hyrule on summer vacation that day. And so a new adventure begins…._


	2. Moving To Hyrule

Chapter 2: Moving to Hyrule

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Also, this is my first fanfic so if you like it, please review or favorite it. I had this idea last year. I thought what if LoZ took place in 2016? And then that created my idea for this. So then I'll try to post whenever I can or if I finish this. It's still in progress; I've got a long way to go, so here is the incomplete version. Enjoy! (This story is 1** **st** **person View; I made up some characters, so I'll explain the background of each character I made.)**

* * *

Kazei's POV

Today was the day we moved to Hyrule. I heard it's where the legend originated from and it's supposed to be great, but I think I'd rather stay here in Kindrixville than move at all. The last thing I'd want is to go to a place where mermaids, dragons, wizards, angels and all that fairytale junk actually exists. Too late. We were already gone. I'm really gonna miss that place because it's where I feel like I belong there; I really liked it there. The neighbors were nice, I had good friends, and I had a rep at school: The Super Prank Bros.! It was me and my best friend Lucas who pulled off the most epic pranks in school, and we didn't get in trouble for it. Lol. My twin sister Jay had a rep too: She had a gaming channel called JayGamesX which was somehow popular. Apparently, she was also famous for being bitter rivals with the CPR (Cool, Popular, and Rich kids) Victoria Warbucks.

She's the most popular one at Kindrix High School and of course she was envied. I really don't know how both of them became rivals, but it's clear that they have no intention of being friends, at least. Well maybe I'll tell you all about my school life later.

So then more about my kind of life- in Hyrule now. As for why we're moving, it was our dad's idea in the first place. Our dad, James Rikasaki, was the descendant of one of the legendary heroes mentioned in the prologue. He was an amazing swordfighter to be honest. He was born in Hyrule and grew up with two of his friends, Smith Forria, a Blacksmith who forges weapons, and Daphnes Nofasen, who has become king of Hyrule. They went separate ways after that, but they still contacted each other. Well, no point of questioning that cause at this time we're already at Hyrule right now.

That place looks a lot different than how I imagined it. It was medieval but royal at the same time: all of the houses looks new but in the style of how houses used to look like in kingdom towns and another thing it's "under construction".

It's almost finished though, must've took them a lot of… well I don't even know how long it took them to build all of that. Eh, I'll figure that out soon. Anyway it took about till 10:00 to get here at night. I was pretty tired anyways so later on we arrived at a new and improved 2-story house where the royal moving guys loaded all our stuff inside.

"Nice to see you, James!" Said Chain, one of the moving guys. "Smith and Daphnes will be glad to have you here, and you're 2 days early in time for the festival."

"Yeah, it feels good to be home at the place you grew up in," James replied. "So, what did I miss around here?"

"Well nothing much, exactly." Chain responded. "Oh wait! We have that Martial Arts Tournament for the main event on the Festival. Smith's son, Link has decided to train for the tournament as well, if he qualifies, that is."

"Ok then. I'm starting to consider that for my son, Kazei. I've trained him in sword fighting as well, and he's pretty good at it, too. But sometimes he spends his time acting like a cat and pulling off pranks! Good thing he doesn't do number 2 around people and uses the bathroom instead."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"No. I mean does he really do that thing you said he'd do?"

"Of course not! But it was a disaster about what happened to him 7 years ago. It was in an accident that made him into what he is now. It seemed fatal, but he lived… at the cost of his own life."

"Man, that's terrible. But did you know that one of Daphnes' daughters', Princess Katherina suffered that same fate also 7 years ago? Now she's like your son there, cursed."

"Dang, how long was I gone? I missed Hyrule's greatest news!"

"Hey man, don't worry about it. Hey maybe tomorrow you should have your kids visit Hyrule Castle. Just let him know you're here as well as Smith. And don't worry about your son or daughter, they'll turn out to be something great. Who knows?"

"Thanks, Chain. Maybe you're right." Dad said, smiling. And with that later, the house was finished which took about till 12:00 for some reason.

(Sighs). Here I was, in my new room with my Wii U, Flat-Screen TV, piles of Mangas, my box of prank stuff, my closet where it contains my clothes and my old stuff. There's my Laptop and desk along with my camera and recording set there's two drawers next to my bed, one with an alarm and the other with a lamp. The whole room is painted in light red for my walls and the window has a great view where I could see Hyrule Castle from there. Maybe I should fit one of my telescopes there.

Well, there's more than just blabbing about my life. You're here to read about adventure, fantasy, possibly humor, fourth wall breaking, and maybe romance. Why the story is called "Crystal Chaos" and the plot behind this and to know more about this story's characters. Just hang tight for now, cause right now I've gotta get some sleep after all. After I looked out the window, I wondered what will await me and Jay here and why we're here in Hyrule. After that moving experience, I was ready to start the day tomorrow, so eventually I got a good night's just ready to start my new life in Hyrule…..

 _End of Chapter 2_

* * *

 **I finished Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you like chapter 2 of this story, because there's more where that came from. So next time on Chapter 3, Kazei will explain the deal about his "situation" while he goes to Hyrule Castle and meet our special characters for the first time. Stay tuned for more adventures and let me know your thoughts in the review section. Well, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	3. Meeting Link, Zelda, and Kat

Chapter 3: Meeting Link, Zelda, and Kat

 **Hey guys! Ready for another adventure? Well you got it! Note that there are typos in the chapters. The Prologue is Chapter 1 and Moving To Hyrule is Chapter 2 when you start reading. Just wanted to let you all know ahead of time if you were wondering that. So last time, you met Kazei and Jay, who were moving to Hyrule on Summer Vacation. You got to know a little bit about the 2 characters. And now it's time to meet the other 3 kids, who'll obviously join them in this story's adventure. Enjoy! Note: I'll say this again that I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, got it? There will be 4** **th** **-wall breaking with the Author (That's me), and references to real life, well duh, 2016-2017(This chapter will stall for a while from meeting them, meaning that this chapter might be long). So sit back and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kazei's POV (Cont.).

8:00 A.M.: It's A New Day

"Come on, brother! Wake up!"

"Just give me 5 more minutes, ok?"

"Wake up!"

"Leave me alone, will ya? It's summer vacation, what so important that we have to wake up for?"

I liked to sleep, much as most of you do. Once I slept through an entire day or 2 and it got recorded in the Book of World Records. Heh. What dad said is true, though. I laze around all day like a cat. I just wanted to sleep, sleep, roll over and sleep some more and some-

"HOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!?"

"MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! #$%%!?"

The sound is like a honk, obviously except it's not. It was Jay's Sonic Scream Blast coming from her own mouth.

"What the Honk, Jay?!"

"Come on, Kaz. We have to go see the town now! It's a lovely day in Hyrule now!"

"One thing, sis. WHO goes sightseeing at 8:00 in the morning?!"

"….."

"Good point bro, but we're going at 9:00 to see the town, or 10:00 maybe. Mom and Dad wants to talk to us before we go to town. Now get going, Catboy!"

At this, she left my room and went downstairs. So because she ruined my chance to sleep more, I had no choice but to go downstairs. I mean, don't you hate it when people ruin your time to sleep or your good dream? Yeah, I hated that. Anyhoo, (yawns) I went downstairs to see what Mom and Dad had to say now. So then Jay was already there with our Mom, who I didn't talk about last chapter in which I forgot. Eh, I'll just tell you and get over it already (yawns).

Mom's name is Jakirazei Rikasaki, but she prefers to be called Kira. She was a fair mom and she was nice, well, not always. She tends to lose her anger whenever something goes wrong and plus she was a great brawler, meaning that she fought with her fist and with magic that she was born with. I guess that's how Jay got her powers from. But when that doesn't happen, she calms down and she's 99% nice and kind to us and everyone. It's a good thing she doesn't give butt-whoopings, because we would've gotten our butt kicked right within 30 seconds.

Mom's here with her pj's which are just a shirt that says: Chick Magnet, which is black all over and the words are displayed in white. Her pants are red with crystals on them of different colors. Her face looked like how everyone wakes up. Her eye color is pink, and so is her hair, which is blond but have pink wide streaks in between like a pattern. Her hair is like Link's but she has a ponytail that is covered in yellow and pink.

In other words, we all have the same color streak hair. Dad's hair is Black, Mom's hair is Pink, mentioned earlier, Jay's hair is Purple, and my hair streak is Red. It's a color thing that runs down in our family for generations for some reason.

Anyway, we sat at the dining table and breakfast is already made with today's special: Golden Buttermilk Pancakes, Crispy, Crunchy Bacon, Chewy, and Juicy Sausages, with scrambled and hard boiled eggs. There's Apple and Orange juice, and Moo-Moo milk. It was like an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet at those hotels you probably went to if you did. So during breakfast, Dad wanted to talk about Hyrule to us, so he started the conversation.

"Hey guys, I know it's hard for the both of you to be moving here in the first place, but trust me, you'll like this place."

"Ya think, Dad?" I said. "When you said we were going on a vacation trip, you never said we were moving there!"

"He did, Kazei." Jay said, coming to Dad's defense. "Weren't you listening, furry paws?"

"Now Jay, you know it's not nice to call your brother cat names, although it's true he doesn't act like a cat: He IS one, that's why." Mom said supportive, but ditched me for Jay. I'll explain that as well.

"Anyway, I know you won't be happy about, but give it a chance and I know you'll enjoy Hyrule this one time."

After that thought, I guess I'll have to surrender to them and do their way for once. After all, this meant so much to Dad that we are here. I guess it's time to be considerate this time.

"Alright Dad, I'll try to see the positive of this place. Let's (sighs) get ready then, Jay."

"I'm glad, son. Now after this, there is someone who wants to meet you two as well, so I expected you to have fun!"

"Ok, I guess. And after this, I'm gonna take a nap! So who wanted to meet us and where?"

"Just go to the "Heart of Hyrule" and ask for entrance inside. That's it."

"You can go without us; we have important stuff to do here." Mom said. "Well, have fun you two!"

After breakfast and a good bath, I put on my hoodie shirt, which was red, white short pants, red sport shoes, my personal fav, black gloves with finger holes in it, a black and red cat collar, and a half of a flat ruby gem ring. The one thing I haven't explained to you yet about me is I'm a cat-boy, not lover, but an actual one but I'm not like a furry. I still have my human face and body with the exception of a few changes: Red eyes instead of green, sharp teeth and nails, cat ears on my head, my sideburns cover up the spot where my ears were, and I have a tail and a tail ring over my butt-crack. My hair has a downward bang in front of my head, while the rest of my hair is spikey like Link's. My hair shows much of my black and red cat ears well.

Might as well explain: Last chapter about what Dad said about me being in an accident is true. That very day, I thought I was going to die there, but I lived alright- at the cost of being a fusion of a cat. That experience was too scary for me to describe it or even think about it. Now I have the natural abilities of a cat- only its appearance and personality. I've got a cat's amazing reflexes and sense of danger from that. I don't know anything else I can gain from this unless I meet someone who does.

So then, before I left the house with Jay, who had on purple gloves, a purple hoodie shirt, a middle length blue shirt, which had black shorts underneath it to cover the knees, purple sport shoes on and sun-googles. Dad already left to see Smith, so Jay and I were on our own as we went out the door.

* * *

10:00 A.M.: Road To Hyrule Town

The sun was warm, the trees are blossoming, and the grass is greener here, I guess. It wasn't far to get to town, though. All we had to do was follow the yellow path, so as we were walking, there were some neighbors outside on their daily routine and noticed us walking to town.

"Hey, it looks like we have new neighbors here." One of them said to the other.

"I heard James moved back here now yesterday," The other replied. "Those must be his kids."

"It seems they're going to Hyrule Town to see the place around more."

Soon, the news about us slowly spreaded in the neighborhood. They must've known Dad for when he was still in Hyrule. I wonder what else he didn't tell us.

* * *

10:30 A.M.: Hyrule City of 2016-2017

Anyway, we arrived at Hyrule Town, where it was packed with lots of people, not the entire town, but packed with people who were preparing for some kind of event or something. The town looked pretty decent like today, where there's houses, stores, a park, restaurants, hotels and a Mall?! Wow, I'd never thought this place would even _have_ a Mall. I wonder if they have a Game store or a Manga Store here. And sure enough, they do!

"Wow, this place is packing, bro!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right! It literally has everything they used to have in Kindrix Town! So I guess we can find this person now."

"See bro, I knew you'd be hooked to this place! Hey, look over there!"

"What is it, Jay?"

To my surprise, she was pointing at the Heart of Hyrule: Hyrule Castle.

"This is it, Kazei! The Heart of Hyrule- the Castle itself! Standing as the Capital, the castle is packed with royal necessities. With all the guards at their posts, the maids are cleaning the halls and prepare dinner for the Royal Family and everyone else. The halls are adorned in Velvet Red Carpets with Gold in the middle. The Courtyard outside has amazing structure with the plantations, a stone statue of the King himself, and water fountains made out of crystals! Oh, it has it all!" Jay said all of that with excitement and how did she know all of what the castle contains?!

"Wow, (coughs) that was an amazing description, I guess."

"Nah, I just read off of what it said in this weeks' Vacation Magazine, "Vacation Fantasies".

Hyrule did have the latest magazine trends, especially the vacation types. Wow, _that's so weird._ This sightseeing is making me tired, so maybe I should take a nap after this. They Jay said this:

"It's so beautiful; and in this other magazine, it tells us about the Royal Family and all of their acquaintances or friends. Come on, let's go inside the castle." She said. "Let's hurry up!"

"What? Won't we be in trouble for going into the courtyard?" I said nervously. "We're not invited there inside-"

Too late. She took off into the courtyard before I even finished my sentence. I had no choice but to run after her myself. When I caught up with her, I realized that we were in some kind of arena for tournaments. Then I realized this: It's the Royal Battle Arena for some kind of festival as the main event. I overheard something about Dad saying I should join the tournament, which is tomorrow actually. This is the place that leads to the castle. There was an open gate that led to the castle gates, so Jay took off again and I had to chase after her again. Later, after running after her to her own speed, we arrived at Hyrule Castle, where the first part of that magazine actually said, "The Courtyard outside has an amazing structure with the plantations, a stone statue of the King himself, and water fountains made of crystals," was true!(How accurate are these magazines?)

* * *

11:00 A.M.: Road To Hyrule Castle

I noticed Jay talking to one of the guards, so I went to see what's going on. She was asking them to give us a tour of the castle, but they refused to do that.

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Listen, as much as we'd be willing to give you entrance, we can't. It's against the law here. You can't be in the castle unless you have been invited or someone wanted to meet you and we all must know that."

"What?" Jay answered.

"Well, didn't hurt to say: "I told you so." Now we can go back to our new house, sis!" I said enthusiastically. "Maybe next time, if there _is_ one."

Just as I was here celebrating, only one thing backfired as I was just gonna run for it. My big mouth.

"Wait a sec, hey guys!" The guard yelled to 3 of his friends over in the Courtyard. They approached to where we were. The one who was speaking to Jay said:

"What was it that you said, boy?" He asked me.

"I said: Well, didn't hurt to say: I told you so. Now we can just go back to our new home, sis-"He cut me off.

"Yeah, that. Guys, what was the new rule his Highness made about those moving here? They're new here."

"It was something that went like this: "If any new citizen moves here or near Hyrule Town, an entrance request and a tour of the castle is to be demanded, just let the officials know as well as the King and Queen, but first have them state their business and reason why." One of them said.

"Wha?" I stuttered. "But-But-But-But-but I-I thought you said-"

"That was going in uninvited unless you were shipping supplies and you've been here from the start." He stated. "Or you were summoned by one of the members of the Royal Family."

"What kind of law is that, soldier?!"

"Unh-Unh-Unh, it's decided, and call me Mark." He said. "First, state your business."

Immediately, I snapped:

"MY BUISNESS IS AIN'T YOUR DANG BUISNESS, MAN! TRYING TO KNOW SOMEONE'S PERSONAL BUSINESS IS WHACK-"

"SMMAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Pretty soon, I was knocked down by Jay, who took me down with one punch. "Name's Jay Rikasaki and that's my deadbeat cat boy brother, Kazei Rikasaki. We just moved in yesterday night, and the reason why has not been told to us by our Dad, mostly. Since we're here, _we_ decided to take a look at the town so we'd know our way around here, and our Dad said someone wanted to see us here."

"And don't worry about him, because he gets a little uneasy for a while and snaps." Jay said.

The guards then whispered to each other in a group huddle about what to do. Each one would look to see if we were gonna try something sly. I recovered from my embarrassing K.O. earlier. So as a result, they've decided:

"Are the both of you are _really_ the children of James Rikasaki? We need your answer to confirm that." Mark said.

Now I had only two options in my head: 1) Just say the direct answer and go inside the castle for the Grand Tour or 2) Lie and go home and take a nap to end the day of being here. Due to my personality, you probably knew which option I was gonna pick. But whoever's writing this won't allow it, so the answer is Number 1. (Why?)

Because the answer is simple: This chapter said exactly that you'll meet those 3 kids, well, I don't know them because you know why. Ugh, let's get on with it.

"Yeah, we are." Jay said in response.

"Um-yes." I unwillingly responded.

"So James is back, huh? Well, good to see him again with his old friends together!"

"The King is taking a nap, and the Queen had some important errands to run, but the King has allowed it during his nap and told us to give them the tour and let his daughters and Smith's son know this, so he can sleep, just like Smith, James, and now Smith's son is on the action as well." Said one of them.

"Don't forget this guy, he just wanted nothing more than to sleep all day." Jay pointed at me.

"Right. Anyway, enjoy the tour!" Mark said. "Oh wait! Don't forget that we have a Crystal Festival tomorrow, so try not to sleep in!"

"Nice job, bro! Now let's see this mystery person!"

"(Moans) Why?"

And without further ado, the guards allowed us inside the castle for the tour.

* * *

12:00 P.M.: Inside The Grand Castle

Well, I'll have to admit, the inside of the castle is really impressive and exactly just like what the magazine said it would be like. Velvet carpets, cute maids, guards at their posts and in training, and more! The tour guide is the leader of the Royal Guard Team. "Well, hey guys! I'm Chain, I'll be your tour for the day. I'm pretty sure you remember me, right?"

"Hey! You're that guy who helped us move in last night. We didn't know you're the Captain of the RGT."

(Royal Guard Team).

"Yeah, I took two positions at the same time, y'know. Anyway, the King is taking his daily naps and the Queen is out doing her "Errands", so today your lucky day. Let's get started, shall we?" Chain said. "And of course I know that someone wanted to meet you, so we'll get to that soon."

"Yay!" Jay exclaimed in excitement.

"Whoop." I said unenthusiastically.

So anyway, the tour was… actually interesting. We saw the Dining Room, the Throne Room, the Wash Room, the Soldier Room, and etcetera. The castle had a pool, a Manga library, and a gaming room, plus a Soldier's Bar. Lucky. Chain explained some of the history behind the places we went. We learned a lot about this castle's history. It was the end of the tour, but aren't we forgetting something?

* * *

1:00-3:00 P.M.: What You've Been Waiting For (Kinda)

"Well, looks like that's all I can show you guys. Hold the phone, guys! There's one more place or 2 we haven't went to."

"A Fan Art gallery?!" Jay squealed.

"The Weapon's Room?!" I said.

"The World's Largest Crystal?!" Jay squealed again.

"The Dungeon of Death?!" I said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hahahahahaha!" I laughed. "You should've seen the look on both your faces!"

"Anyhoo, I'm sure their Highness and the apprentice CraftKnight will have their wish granted to meet the twins of James Rikasaki, I presume." Chain said.

"Their Highness?" Jay asked.

"Apprentice CraftKnight?" I questioned. "Is that an acronym like C-R-O-W-N-E-D? (Kirby Reference) It doesn't spell a word that really exists. And also, isn't it just the King and Queen ruling here?"

"OF COURSE IT DOESN'T, CAUSE IT'S NOT AN ACRONYM! AND THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST STUPID QUESTIONS YOU'VE EVER ASKED!" Chain snapped. "AND THEY BOTH HAD CHILDREN, JEEZ!"

(Sighs). "I'm saying it's not a place you're taking us to?" I said.

"No, because that place I'm taking you to is just on the 3rd floor and what do you know? We're here!" Chain said, exhausted.

"Good, so listen up, furry paws. You better not asked any dumb questions this time like you did last time, because if you do, your arse is going to the afterlife by ME! You got that?!" Jay yelled at me.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to go that far you know. I'll stop now." I said, because getting your butt kicked by a girl in front of everybody is something I'm not going to repeat again.

"Good, alright Chain, Kazei has spoken. Just say the word and surprise us!" Jay demanded.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road!" Chain then led us to a door for our last part of the tour. Well, this is the moment you've been waiting for, and the Author apologizes if it took too long to get to this part for this. Sorry to keep you in suspense, so let's-a-go meet the ones you've been waiting for.

"Give me a sec," Chain said. Chain walked over to the Crystallized door and knocked on it. There was a peeking slot through it and we noticed someone lifted up the thing. We didn't know who it was, and they talked for a few seconds. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but the Author will handle that for you.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Chain."

"Oh! What is it you need, Chain?"

"Grand Tour. Don't worry, it's only two 14-year olds who moved in yesterday."

"Who are they? Have we been expecting them to be here?"

"Probably you will, when I tell you that your long-time wish for the 3 of you has been GRANTED."

"(Gasp) You mean-"

"Yep. The one and only children of James and Kira Rikasaki."

With that done, Chain said:

"Twins of James and Kira Rikasaki, your answer to your questions and your dumb ones, Kazei, to this is: Behold and enter inside!"

The double doors both opened which sounded too dramatic to do this, so we went inside to see the surprise. I said to Chain:

"For the record, Chain, that was too melodramatic. People must be wondering was all that really necessary?"

And that was the only question not asked stupidly.

So the surprise is: a girl's royal bedroom? Come on, man, I ain't a pervert. What was with all of that drama shenanigans and- huh?

"Excuse me, are you two really the children of James and Kira?"

"Jay, quit asking questions you already know the answer to, even if it relates to yourself!"

"I didn't say that, and I know the answer to that is YES, _duh!_ Someone asked that, not me furry paws!"

"For the last time, quit calling me that in public! I know I am a cat boy, but stop that, jeez!"

"(Giggles) They seem to get along together, don't ya think, sis?"

"You're right, and this boy really is like me. Half Cat as well."

"Wow, I'm pretty sure he spends his day sleeping like I do."

At these voices, we turned around to see 3 kids standing and watching us fighting like babies. We were so shocked and embarrassed I think I pissed myself, almost.

"Uh, who would you 3 might be?" I asked.

"And how long were you all staring at us?" Jay asked also.

The boy wearing the Hero's Tunic from Wind Waker with a green streak in his hair, green eye color, but has some sort of hoodie in the back of his shirt, and has no hat at all was looking at a photo and was looking at us, the girl wearing the dress from Wind Waker with a pink streak in her hair, pink eye color, and thunder bolt sideburns on the side our her head, also smiled at us. And the girl who said I was just her had a resemblance to the other girl and her dress but was Crystal Blue. She had aquamarine eyes, she also had a color streak on her hair and it was blue. She had cat ears also- it's blue and white, well like the opposite of red and black, somehow when she smiles, you can see her teeth are sharp as mine is and in someway I saw that her nails are sharp as well but somehow I saw through her long gloves, which are aquamarine-blueish. Her tail is not shown, but I think it's under her dress and is probably blue and white. Her hair is like the other girl, but it's formed in a ponytail, covered in blue like mom's hair is. Her ring is like mine, but sapphire. I'm starting to think if this girl is like the female version of me, so sudden.

As Jay and I were standing there not moving an inch, we wondered what they had to say about that.

"Long enough to see you fight like babies." One of them said. "It's nice to meet you two."

"You're saying this like we've met before. Did we?" I asked.

" _I have no memory of meeting them in our entire life. Back at school, I think Mr. Rusl was talking about the royal family that time in Ancient History. I really didn't pay attention, but on this one I did." I thought. "I saw them in the picture of that textbook while reading. I'm not sure what to say now, but I think we should see what they have to say for now."_

"How did you know about the both of us? Who are you?" Jay said. "Dad said someone wanted to see us here- wait, are you 3…."

"Jay?" I said concerned.

"Yes they are," Chain said. "Allow me to introduce you to "Their Highnesses and the Apprentice CraftKnight:

Link Forria,

"Hey guys."

Princess Zelda,

"(Giggles) Hi!"

And Princess Katherina.

"Just call me Kat."

"Wha-"I stuttered.

Suddenly, this all makes sense. Dad wanted us to see the royal family when we moved here, but he never said that 3 people wanted to see us now.

"….."

"Yeah, when James was talking about a person, he meant _3 people._ " Chain said. "Forgot to tell you, maybe. We were told of James' arrival here about a month earlier, which he said he was taking you guys here for summer vacation. It was supposed to be temporary to be here, but all flights and other resort of transportation were shut down due to some kind of accident 7 years ago. His only option was to move here because of that, since it's too risky to travel by car to Hyrule, and all of the dangers there and forbidden routes. The only way there was to take the long path, which avoids all the once usable and now forbidden pathways. That's why it took till nighttime to reach here about 10 hours, depending on when you departed."

Our jaws dropped at the entire story behind being here. "Accident 7 years ago?! Flights and other resorts cancelled?! 10 HOURS?!" We both said, shocked.

"Bro, that's why we moved!" Jay said.

"There was no other option left but to move, and it seems he can't pick another day to do this!" I said. "Tell us more!"

"Alright, you two." Chain said. "He also wanted you to meet some of his friends here for your "vacation". Not everyone knows that James and you guys arrived. Only those closely associated with him knew this, and apparently, they were told as well to await your arrival."

Looking at Link, Zelda, and Kat, it makes sense that they would know us and that we were coming here. Now that I think about it, I really feel terrible about the entire situation. I don't know what to do now.

"Hey, don't feel bad now," Chain said. "It'll be alright. Besides, he had to let you know this but he told me to tell you. Either way, he doesn't seem to want to say it to you directly."

Jay seemed to cheered up now and so was I, too. "Yeah, you're right." Jay said.

"Well, it seems I have to go now. The other members must've wondered where I am, now. Oooh, they better not be playing instant soundboard memes in my computer! Gotta run!"

I raised my hand and he said: "No Kazei, Whatever you asked me earlier is not an acronym."

"What? But I was gonna say-"

"Later! You can stay here for a while and leave whenever you can. See ya!"

With that, he ran off to make sure that they didn't plant messed up memes on his computer, leaving us with the 2 princesses and the craftknight.

"Jeez, I was gonna tell that there was fart bombs attached to his butt." I said. "It's radioactive-like and it's guaranteed to give you explosive diarrhea once you sit down. Don't breathe it in, it's silent but deadly."

"How did you know that, Kazei?" Jay asked.

"Duh, I know every prank there is and gags used. You forgot that I was a Prankmaster, and F.Y.I., I didn't do it." I replied.

"Wow, for some kind of cat-boy, you know your way with pranks. Good thing being that still kept your dignity." Jay smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for that remark, Jay." I said. "That had no meaning at all."

"So then, with all of this confusion gone, care to introduce yourselves? We never fully got your names." Zelda said.

"Oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves, bro!" Jay said to me.

"Let's do it and get it over with already." I said.

"Anyway, I'm Jay Rikasaki, the youngest mystic girl."

"And I'm Kazei Rikasaki, the oldest half-cat boy."

"By four seconds, bro!"

"Wow, you two are really get along well!" Kat said.

She approached us for a better look. "You two are twins, even if you don't look like it."

If I could show you a picture of what we look like, I'd have done that now.

I kinda blushed, but it was so clear to see through and know that I blushed.

"Hey, you're blushing." Link pointed out.

"What? I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Oh. I guarantee you, this happens a lot on its own." I said. "Like, my cat tail has a mind of its own and moves like a snake. And I have a cat's reflexes and speed which doubles twice more. And my ears can sense some kind of danger nearby. If I were to turn into one, it won't because I don't think I can do that."

"Bro, I've got mystic powers which came from Mom. I haven't learn a new one for a while." Jay commented.

"And my sword's all busted up. I can't repair it, it's beyond that." I added.

"So are my gauntlets." Jay said.

"Well, we can help you with that!" Zelda chimed in. "Jay, I'll help you out with mystics."

"I can repair your weapons and make it enchanted." Link said.

"And I'll teach you more about this cat form, Kazei." Kat said.

"Wow, really, you'll help us out?" I said.

"Definitely." Link said.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Jay said.

"Well, nap time can wait a little longer." I said. "It won't hurt for a while."

Well, I wish I could tell you all more, but there are more adventures yet to be released, so to make a long story short, it goes like this:

From that time to 12:00 P.M.: The End Of A Beautiful Day

* * *

Me and Jay goes to the castle to meet the trio and they offered to help us out in what we needed and it looks like I might've found the one. At the end of the day, we went home, and Kat asked me if I can come to the festival tomorrow. After that thought, I considered that idea and said yes. It was just the two of us, and she was so happy that she KISSED me. On the cheek. I blushed and she said to meet them there at the entrance. So with me blushing and going inside the house, I decided to go for once outside my comfort zone and spend time. So after that long story, I got ready to go to bed as well as Jay did.

"Well, Jay," I said. "You were right. This place blew my mind alright."

"I'm glad to see you this happy now." She replied. "So I say we got to bed for now and get ready for tomorrow."

In my room, I looked outside my telescope to see the stars. It was so beautiful at night and gives me a clear mind. Now it's time to end the day as I got in bed and got a good night's sleep as tomorrow continues a new day and a special one where nothing can go wrong….. or could it?

* * *

 _End of Chapter 3_

 **Finally, it's done- chapter 3! Took me 2 days to complete this one. So some chapters may be long, some will be short, and I'm sorry for that long stall from the main plot of this chapter and that corny dialogue; it's the best i can come up with. So in the next chapter, Kazei and Jay heads out for the Crystal Festival for a day of fun and for the grand Martial Arts Tournament where a reincarnated person and an archrival from Kazei's and Jay's past strikes her revenge and that's when true chaos begins! What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4: The Day Of Fun or Chaos. Hoped you like this chapter and have a nice day! Peace!**


	4. The Day Of Fun Or Chaos

Chapter 4: The Day Of Fun Or Chaos

 **Hey guys! As usual, here's another chapter for you to read. I'll point out that my laptop had some kind of backup error on Microsoft Word, so it keeps restarting on me and I have to save between paragraphs, so that's why, I type during class time cause we now start using laptops to do our work, and also I don't type on weekends cause I always have to go somewhere on Saturday and Sunday. So last time, the last chapter was about meeting Link, Zelda, and Kat and it was really long and stalled from that point because of that error. So now that you know the truth, this chapter will be when the adventure or most likely plot really starts! So let me know your thoughts and enjoy! I do not own LoZ just to let you know that. Have fun! (I'll put a Nintendo Switch reference in there; I'm so excited!) Note: I won't add any 4th wall breaking, so be wary of that.**

* * *

Kazei's POV

8:00 A.M.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Beep- Beep- Beep- Smash!"

"Give me five more minutes, meow."

"Bro, wake- oh. I see you're enjoying your new form now."

"Alright, I'll get up."

I went out of bed as a cat. It's true, I was in the form of a cat, which sounds lame, but in this form, I gained new skills and abilities like, um, there's Cat Bullet, where I launch myself full speed in a red aura blast. Then there's Blaze Ball, which references to Sonic's Spin-Dash but like in a ball but when released, I launch myself. There's Claw Fury where my claws slash fast and nonstop. Fire Blast is where I shoot fire out of my mouth and hands. Elemental types are random and I forgot how I did shapeshifting.

Anyway, I'll explain more ahead of time. I shifted back from my cat form, which was red and black striped, into human-like form. I was in a daze for a moment, and now I just remembered what today was: The Crystal Festival. I promised Kat that we'd be there. So I had to take a bath and wait for Jay to finish. Cats don't go in water because the water gets through their skin and becomes heavy for them to shake it off. It's true, but that won't work in my case, though. Since I am human, I can still go in water and not get affected at all. So as I was taking a bath when Jay finished, I put on the same clothes, ate breakfast, and waited to go.

Just as we were about to leave, I saw a note on the door, which said:

" _Kazei and Jay, we wanted to let you know that we needed to go ahead to help some of our friends for the festival. So we'll meet you there, ok? Also, bring your weapons with you in case something bad happens today. If anything happens, you'll have to be there to defend the town or whoever's in danger. So we're counting on you two to defend yourselves. We love you both. Lock up when you leave, got it?_

 _-Mom and Dad."_

" _Hey Jay."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I found a note from Mom and Dad on the door, and it says they went ahead to town. They also want us to bring our weapons in case anything bad happens."_

"Ok, got it!"

So we brought our weapons and store them away in sheathes. Then we went out the door, locked up and ran to town.

* * *

10:00 A.M.: Mystery Encounter

* * *

As we were heading to town, we had to leave the neighborhood first. So then on the way there, I stopped to see some kind of Martial Dojo Center. It's where they learn to be martial artists with any weapon, gauntlets, axes, drills, spears, hammers, magic, and of course, swords.

"Hey Jay, look at that!" I said.

"Oh, a training dojo." She replied. "There was a tournament today, right?"

"Yeah, it's the main event from all other ones. I'm starting to wonder if I can be in there; hope it's not too late, and- hey! Isn't that Link in there?"

So we peaked through the window to see the action. Apparently, there was students standing in line because the master was speaking to them. And among those people was Link.

"Yeah, that's Link alright." I said.

"Wonder what's going on." Jay asked.

As the old master of 120 years old, Ocra was counseling his students for the tournament today.

"As apprentice craft-knights, you all know now to try your best to win this year's tournament with not brute force, but with skill. If you realize that, you'll have better chances of winning. Am I clear?"

"YES, SIR!"

"Hey, what's he doing?" Jay asked.

"Link, you'll be spectating now." Orca said.

"What?!" Both of us said in unison.

"Why, master?" Link asked.

"Unfortunately, your skills are although impressive, but I don't think you're ready yet." He explained.

"Please, sensei! I wish to perfect my skills at the tournament!" Link begged.

"Sorry, Forria but maybe next year. I know one day, with your skills you'll be the best swordsman here, but I guess today is not your day."

Everyone was actually disappointed that Link was left out this year. They knew Link was not the greatest, but he was a good craft-knight apprentice and good with swords the most.

"What? He was not selected for the tourney!" I said. "Why kick him? He's great and his craft skills are impressive! He repaired our weapons and it's in great shape!"

"That's gotta hurt- training for the day of your life and it all goes down the drain for nothing." Jay commented.

We went away from the dojo and pretended we were talking. When he came out, he saw us there.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Morning, Link. What's wrong?" I pretended to asked.

"I-I didn't make the tournament." He said disappointed.

"That's messed up, man. You're a great craft-knight! Why'd they kick you to the curb?" Jay said.

"Master says I'm not ready."

As we were walking to town, he kept rambling about the tournament angrily.

"Man, all that training for nothing!" He then tried to slash a tree with a spin attack.

"Well, don't worry about that for now," I said, trying to cheer him up. "Everyone knows you're not that great, but your skills are enough to show you're amazing, and one day, maybe today, your skills will help maybe the world now and those who doubt you will have to accept your strengths whether they want to or not."

Link seemed to have cheered up. "Thanks, Kazei. You're right."

"You're welcome." I replied. The thing is, you need to encourage your friends about why they're great in many ways, not make them feel bad.

I pulled out my sword, and slice a tree. Link took it as a challenge to see who can cut down or leave marks on them. We didn't make the trees fall, but leave marks. Just as when we were gonna cut down the last one, a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Kids slicing trees? Heh."

"Jay, quit that!" I demanded.

"I didn't say that!" She defended.

"Then who did?" I asked.

"Maybe that creepy guy over there." Link pointed.

We turned around to see a creepy shadow guy, with a dark purple cloak, which covers up almost every part of his body except his ranger like boots, made of metal; His purple and black hair doesn't show much but he has a bang that covers up half of his face like his right eye. And his eye looked like it was stolen from a monster and its black, the color of his eye. An obsidian gem resides on the middle of his cloak. His personality seemed dark and eerie. That's all I can say about him. (You might think of him like Vaati, but different.)

"When did he get here?" I asked.

"None of that doesn't need to concern you. And another thing, that's not how you slice trees." This guy said.

He came over to where we were, and he said: "Let me show you suckers how it's done." He put two fingers up and horizontal to his face, and by that a burst wave boomed open and by our surprise, he slashed ALL of the trees with one move like a ninja.

"Sweet Merciful Crap!" I exclaimed.

"He just slashed the trees without even trying!" Jay surprisingly said.

"What are you?!" Link said.

"Heh, you'll see soon enough. Smell ya suckers later." With that, he left.

"What kind of person can cut a horde of trees with one slash?!" Jay said.

"That guy is something, but there's something about him rubs me off the wrong way." Link questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said. "That guy's up to something. But what?"

* * *

10:30 A.M.: Lucky It Was Zelda And Kat Here

* * *

After that, we heard another voice somewhere, but it was an innocent one. It turns out it came from the valley. So then when we walked closer to there, it was none other than Zelda and Kat. Thank goodness.

"Hey guys!" Zelda said. She looked cheerful enough.

"So you made it just in time, it's about to start!" Kat said. "What happened there?"

She was pointing to where all the trees was resting in pieces. We didn't know what to say, so we said:

"Someone was spotted slashing trees there, but they don't know who."

"OK, then. Now come on, let's go!" Zelda said.

"I'm not going." Link blurted.

Hearing that means that he still hasn't gotten over with that disappointment already.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I have something better else to do than to go to the festival! SO IF YOU ALL WANTED TO GO, YOU CAN GO YOURSELVES!" His voice boomed darkly like it can really, really hurt you inside.

"Wha-?" I started to say.

It was so offensive that Zelda burst into tears right away. I think I shed a few tears but I didn't show it. It seemed screwed up to yell at the one who was of your childhood friends. Even if its yesterday we met, it was too early to cry in front of your "new friends"; I guess that what Jay and I are to them?

"Why Link? I just wanted to have some fun with you, and ever since yesterday we met Kazei and Jay, I wanted to have fun with you and them! Kat feels the same way too! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

I didn't know that they felt that way about us, and I kinda blushed hearing that.

After seeing Zelda cry, I guess from the look on his face, he really had to apologize for what he said. So he said:

"I'm sorry Zelda and I shouldn't have snapped at any of you at all. I guess I was mad at something else that I yelled. Of course I still wanted to go, but I had a problem earlier, so it can wait. Now let's hurry up and go!"

I guess it was heartfelt enough for her to accept Link's apology, and it worked. She stopped crying for a little bit and said; "(Sniff) Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do! Now let's hurry up!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Link!" She was so cheerful that she grabbed his hand and KISSED him. On the cheek. And then she pulled him towards town.

"Well, we should catch up with them." Jay said. "It's about to start!"

So then we ran to catch up with Zelda and Link for a day of fun!

* * *

11:00 A.M.: The Crystal Festival

* * *

The town was finally completed! It looks something like a theme park of any kind like Universal, Disney, SeaWorld, and any other ones you know. I heard there'll be a Nintendo Theme Park coming soon. Anyway, the streets were packed with more people than in the last chapter. They had new stuff on sale for 99% off, there were video games and the ad for the Nintendo Switch is said to be released on March. You'll bet I'm getting that and so will YOU. There were actually rides here? It actually makes sense- I'm pretty sure I haven't told that Hyrule Town is the largest town in the world. It makes sense that there would be rides there, I guess. It's so big you can get lost but as long as you head to Town Square, you'll be fine. And all the usual stuff was there as well.

"Dang, how'd they do all of this in one day?!" I said in awe.

"I really don't know that, although we, as princesses are supposed to know everything about this place." Kat said.

"So what should we do first?" Jay asked. "This place have tons of stuff to do!"

"Well, the tournament doesn't start till 1:00 and ends at 4:00. And the festival takes about the whole day unless something does happen, that is. So I guess we should see where Zel and Link went off to."

"You mean over at the Lottery Square?" I pointed out.

"Oh, Yeah. Zelda likes to try at lotteries and she wins every time. No bs there."

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer said. "OH, WHAT A SURPRISE- PRINCESS ZELDA IS THE LUCKY WINNER OF THIS YEAR!"

"See what I mean? EVERY TIME." Kat said. "What is she gonna get this time?"

So went to where Zelda, the lucky winner, was. Link was shocked to see her win 10 times in a row. There was a collection of prizes where you make your pick of the prizes available. This year's prizes are: A

Heart Container for more hearts, a Red Rupee, which is the currency used, and a regular, looking shield. That's it. The question is which one is she's going to take?

The one she picked wasn't the rare items. It was the Shield she picked. It went like this

"Which will it be, princess? Take your pick."

To be honest, I thought she was going for the other two, but…

"The Shield is adorable! I'll take it!" She said.

At this point, her choice made almost everyone but me, Jay, Kat, and Link jump back. Wow, that's so not surprising about what she picked.

"Wow, that's what I'd expect from typical Zelda. But she's never picked this kind of prize before." Kat stated.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah, what's she's going to do with that shield, anyway?"

To our surprise, she turned to Link and said: "Here you go, Link."

"What? I don't understand." He questioned.

"Listen, I know that you didn't make it to the tournament today. I kind of felt bad, so I thought this would make up for it. I know you will be a great craft knight one day, so think of this as our token of friendship. Keep trying and never give up, ok? Even Kazei and Jay supports you for that." She explained.

"Oh, that was a really heartfelt encouragement speech I ever heard in my life." I said. "Wait, how did she know we felt that way?"

"She's a mystery to me." Kat said, so unsure.

Link posed with his new shield, which actually suited him quite well.

"Wow, it looks good on you!" Zelda said.

"Heh, I'm a little embarrassed." He said, blushing.

Yep, Link was going to be the greatest swordsman ever in Hyrule. I know it because it's obvious. So now after that and a day of fun, it was time for the Grand Event.

* * *

12:50 P.M.: Intermission Before The Match

* * *

It was time for the main event; The Grand Martial Arts Tournament. We got there to the battle arena and Link does look kinda disappointed, but he seems to have cheered up. As you can see, it was 10 min. before it started. Apparently, as we were heading there, we saw Mom talking to the Queen, which I forgot her name. So we decided to see what they're doing.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Kazei and Jay. You're 10 min. early for the tournament! I was just helping them get ready for the match and all of the participants."

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't met my old friend, Krystina Nofasen, Queen of Hyrule." The queen, who was wearing the same thing as the king, modified as a dress but Violet and White. She's the average weight of people now. (She is not fat, and I'm not saying she is; the King is like the one in Wind Waker.) She was like Mom's size, not too fat and not too skinny. In the middle like all other moms are as you see now. She has a face similar to Kat's and her hair also as well.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing here?" Zelda asked. "I thought you were-"

"Yes, Zelda- I'm finished with those errands and never mind that, it seems you have made two new friends from one of my best friends." She said.

"Oh, mom." Kat said. "So where's dad? Isn't he here?"

"This is the only day that he doesn't sleep in at. In fact, he's at the podium up there!"

When we looked, sure enough he was there alright.

"Now anyway, I'll be over there with your father if you need me. In the meantime, after the match is over you have to be at the courtyard for the Winner's Ceremony, both of you there on the spot, and you can invite Link there too and Kazei and Jay as well. Well, enjoy the match and have fun!" Queen Krystina said. With that, she went to take her place to see the match.

"Where's dad?" Jay asked. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"Oh, him? He's talking to Smith and Daphnes over at the where Krystina was going. They're having a good time from the looks over there. Ok, then, we have a match to enjoy here so let's go now; it's going to start!"

* * *

1:00 P.M.: A Blast From The Past Of Rivalry

* * *

We took our seats at the tournament in the podium, a nice spot where we can see the action: the front row, which has walls surrounding it so other people sitting there won't fall; I think you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, the Opening Ceremony was starting to commence the battle, and everyone almost filled the dome; you couldn't believe how much were there!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO THE 2016-17 MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION TOURNAMENT! THIS YEAR'S BEST AND GREATEST FIGHTERS MAKES THEIR RETURN IN THIS FREE-FOR-ALL SMASH BROS. BATTLE ROYALE! AND THIS YEAR'S WINNER WILL RECEIVE 500,000 RUPEES AND A SPOT TO SEE THE UNVEILING OF THE GREAT WEAPON, THE CRYSTAL SWORD! SO ROUND 1 WILL START IN 3 MINUTES! ARE YOU ALL READY TO ROCK?!" The announcer said.

With that, everyone roared with cheer and applause. Dad and Mom were at the podium with their friends getting ready to enjoy Round 1. So now the time for the match begins! As the match's progresses, I could see apprentice craft-knights, brawlers, and more people fought with such skill. I was impressed and surprised and so are the others as well. Even Link was amazed with their fights.

"Wow, there's a lot of people who came this year." I said. "So impressive!"

"Yeah, that's what the tournament was like those years. To be the best and fight with honor, dignity, and your own heart, mind, and soul, no matter who or what you are." Kat said.

"Yeah, I used to have my dignity a long time before I became a half-cat. Back at our old home, it seemed embarrassing to be the only one like this at Kindrixville."

"Don't worry about that, because did you know that a lot of people like half of this world's population are like us. They're a fusion of whatever creature due to their personality, so we call them "Half-Hylians" and we simply just put the name of their fusion type in front of Hylians. For example, like you and me, we're called "Cat-Hylians," a fusion of a cat and a human, so the side effects will be half yours and half of a cat's. For some reason, we gained "Elemental Abilities" for that fusion. So since cats don't have elemental grounds, the element is random. The one major ability is to shapeshift which all you have to do… is this!" Kat said.

Kat then magically shifted into a cat's original form. Her type was aqua, and her color was white and cyan blue. She had a blue collar on her neck, which was always there. So then I tried to shapeshift and I originated the form of a cat, with my red and black appearance and with a red collar also. The feline version of Kat smiled at me. I smiled back, knowing I'm not the only one like this, and she help me appreciate that fact.

"Nya! What do you think, Kazei?"

"This is pretty amazing! Wait, is there a catch to this?"

"Nah, none that I can think of."

"Oh. Meow, I say meow instead of "Wow", that's a catch."

She giggles just like Zelda does and then she licked (Kissed) me on my cat cheek for whatever reason, which the blush was clearly shown on me. I think it's cute to see a girl like Kat have some innocence in them. So now, Zelda said:

"Kat, Kazei, the next round is about to begin!"

"Alright, then sis. No need to get so worked up."

So we shifted back into our human forms and went to see who's fighting this time. The announcer is about to reveal the two fighters head-on.

"TIME TO START THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT! CONTESTANTS, PLEASE STEP FORWARD. NUMBER 98, MAX VS NUMBER 99, ZENO!"

" _Zeno, Zeno, Zeno…" The name sounds so familiar, but who is that?" I thought._

Then buff tall guy, Max was apparently that tall about 7'0; not that tall but averaged. He owns an axe, which is his weapon. The other guy, Zeno whose name sounds so familiar from somewhere appears in a dark cloak- _wait a sec- Dark cloak, Metal boots, Purple and Black hair, an eye-covering bang, Devilish-monster black eyes, an obsidian gem on his cloak, and a dark personality?! No! It can't be- that's him- the one who cut all of the trees in one piece! His name is Zeno?!_

"That's him!" Link said, stealing my thunder cause I was gonna say it first, but at this point it didn't really mattered.

"You know him?" Zelda asked, as well as Kat did, too.

"Yeah, that's the guy who slashed all of the nearby trees with one strike!" Jay said.

"And they said his name is "Zeno", by some chance it sounds familiar- where did I even heard it?" I said.

"READY? FIGHT!" The announcer said. Max was charging at Zeno with full force while he's just standing there, like literally unless he had some trick up his sleeve. And by surprise he did- all he did was lift his hand, pointed at his sheer opponent, and shot a Shadow Bolt at him, which by that, he was completely knocked out; Zeno knocks his opponents in one hit like One Punch Man.

"DING! 3, 2, SCREW-IT, YOU'RE OUT! THE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS… ZENO! FOR WINNING THE TOURNAMENT, ZENO HAS WON 500,000 RUPEES, A NEW SWORD MADE BY SMITH FORRIA, AND THE ENDING CEREMONY FOR THE UNVEILING OF THE CRYSTAL SWORD IN THE COURTYARD; HE'S WON ALL THAT FOR HIM AND HIS GIRLFRIEND-"

"Wait- he has a GIRLFRIEND?!" I asked. "But we haven't seen her when we met him. Who is it, anyway?"

Jay shrugged at that like she didn't care, but hear me out when the announcer speaks- it'll be shocking when he says it; I was shocked as well. Listen to this:

"HE'S WON ALL THAT FOR HIM AND HIS GIRLFRIEND, ROOTING FOR HIM IN THE CROWD, VICTORIA WARBUCKS! WHAT A FASTINATING SURPRISE!"

The reaction from Jay was really shocking when she heard the name "Victoria Warbucks". Just as when she didn't believe it like,"prove it", the jumbo screens showed Victoria in the stands, cheering her boyfriend on. Jay spitted out her Cherry Soda, while my jaw dropped to the ground.

"HOLY CRAP! VICTORIA WARBUCKS?!" I reacted.

"WHAT THE HECK SHE'S DOING HERE?!" Jay exclaimed. "I thought she was still in a coma after that "Bloody Prom Disaster"!

"You know her as well?!" Link asked.

"Aye, it's true." I said. "That girl's is like a sweet but wicked person on the inside."

"Bloody Prom Disaster? What happened at that?" Kat said.

* * *

Flashback: Jay's POV- The Bloody Prom Disaster

* * *

It was February 28, 2016 before 2017. The Valentine Dance was under way on that night. So anyway, the dance always have a prom queen, and the person most likely to be prom queen were CPR'S, Cool, Rich, Popular girls cause there was no prom king here, and no CPR Boys existed then. Only the Gamers, Nerds, Musicians, Cute boys, Average boys, and Prank-Masters and etc. And as you may know it, Kazei and Lucas was among the Prank-Masters. Girls such as Gossipers, Artists, Dating, Cute girls, Average girls, and CPR'S and etc. And of course as well, Victoria was- ah, forget saying that. CPR'S were also known for fudging up other people's reputation, and they go for Average girls, which I fit the category, and embarrass them. She also had deceived other people around her about them, and sometimes she picks on my cat brother. Kazei had a rep of the Super Prank Bros. which implicitly rivals the CPR'S. The stuff she's done to Kazei was as worse as what she did to me. There was a lot of them, but I'll tell you later.

Kazei and Lucas pulled off pranks on other people, but they pranked Victoria the most and I've gotta say, they really helped me out in a jam, like when they exposed Victoria for one of the frauds attempted to be pulled on me, and that time when they trained me for a smash fight with her, and I won.

That day, they owed me a huge favor by getting Victoria back with one of their payback pranks. It went like this:

When I ran for Prom Queen, it was Victoria that won in a landslide. She was given a crown and "confetti and balloons" would rain on her. Backstage, those two mischief kids were planning their ultimate prank, recorded live on YouTube.

"Heh heh heh. This will be epic!" Lucas snickered.

"Yeah, man- shh! It's starting. Once they say the phrase," Unleash the confetti and balloons" we pull this rope, got it?" Kazei whispered.

"Yeah, let's do this."

So then the audience was cheering for Victoria, and then the words were spoken for the "so-called" winner: "Unleash the confetti and balloons!" That's their cue!

"The words have been spoken! Unleash the surprise attack!"

"Say hello to our little BOMB!" The rope was pulled, and confetti and balloons rained down on her, alright- BLOOD BALLOONS AND CONFETTI!

It's most likely was a waterfall filled with blood and rained on her. Her smirk-ish face of pride and popularity became embarrassed and surprise.

Someone said from the crowd,"Hey look, Victoria's all WET!" And soon it wasn't long before Victoria was the joke of Kindrix High School. People were laughing and taking pictures of her; they couldn't believe what happened to her! But how she got in a coma, you ask? Well, it went like this as well.

"RIKASAKI!" She yelled in blazing fury like a monster.

"Which one?" Someone yelled.

"JAY!"

I yelled, "What do you want now, you mindless DING-A-LING?!"

"I know you're behind this, you snotty spoiled brat! And if you are, I'll beat you to the ground so hard you'll go crying to your mommy!"

"So what? How can you blame me for this if I'm over here? Besides, there's a towel over by that table so you can clean up your bloody tears, sucker! Plus a punch bowl to clean your mind."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Victoria then walked over to the table, clean half of the blood on her, and got a punch bowl. But something made her quirky and queasy.

"Something wrong, Warbucks?"

"It's this punch- something was in it; what was it, though?"

Then Kazei and Lucas ran to her and said, "Noo! What are you doing?!"

"What do you want, catboy and doo-doo dunder?"

"You weren't supposed to drink that punch!"

"And why's that?"

"Because that punch had actual DOG DOO-DOO IN IT! SOMEONE SWITCHED THE PUNCH BOWL WHILE WE ALL WEREN'T LOOKING! AND IT'S NOT US WHO DID IT! WE CAME TO WARN YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT!"

At that, she looked into the cup and saw the POOP in it. It popped up and said, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!"

It then exploded in her face and send her flying across the gym and right smack on the wall so hard she went in an aftershock and fainted. Blood and ooze and POOP splashed on her lastly, and within 10 min. the ambulance was there to have her hospitalized. Her stomach was growling so much that she farted so loud it shattered windows literally and it smelled like eggs, expect the smell was so strong. When the ambulance picked her up and left, everyone broke into laughter as soon as they left. Then Principal Karson said, "Well, due to that incident-haha- I guess we have to appoint a new prom queen, going to the second runner-up, Jay Rikasaki!"

Suddenly, everyone cheered for me and was chanting my name. From "Cheers to our new prom queen" to "Jay broke the record for being the first average girl to be prom queen" everyone was actually happy for once. I basically won be default, but it didn't matter. Kazei and Lucas was also promoted for the best prank in history; I guess we won't hear from Victoria for a while… until now.

* * *

End Of Jay's POV- Back To Kazei's POV

* * *

"Wow that was… something." Link said, awe in shocked.

"Yeah, after that she wasn't heard from in 3 months!" Jay said.

"So how did she awaken from her coma?" I said.

"Never mind that. The point is, she's hanging out with that creepy guy. And his name sounds alike just like that guy in the legend. He's up to something- I can feel it." Zelda said.

"You can? But how-"Kat started to say, but was cut off.

"Not important, Kat. We have to get ready for the closing ceremony!"

"(Sighs) Fine, I will. Oh, can we take them with us?"

"Yeah, of course we can! Now let's go! You guys coming?" Zelda said with haste.

"Ok, we'll come." I said. Zelda took off before her dust even cleared up. Kat was following Zelda as well. I suppose we'll have to catch up to them, so we took off from the spectator seats to chase after them. Can things possibly go wrong?

* * *

4:00 P.M.: Crystal Chaos Begins

* * *

At the courtyard, the ceremony was underway as the horns were tooting, drums were banging, and the cheers of the citizens filled the air. The King, Smith Forria, and Dad were standing side by side, The Queen, Smith's wife, and Mom were standing side by side on the left side, and us 5 were on the right side. All guards were standing on the side of the walkway for the winner and supporter to approach. I saw a large, golden chest decorated with Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, Silver, Black, Gold, and Platinum crystals on it. A Prism Sword was sticking out of the chest, but it looks like it lost its power cause of its color, which is just plain shadow.

"Hey Zelda, what's in that chest anyway?" Jay asked.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure, but from what I've studied so far, it said to contain the Triforce inside of its power, so its power is sealed. I've heard that the sword was made of ancient crystals, but we don't know where the heroes of the past got them from to make the sword." Zelda said.

"Can the sleeping Triforce still grant any wish, though?"

"No, because the Triforce was corrupted, and was unbalanced when Zeno touched it. It unleashed a formidable foe, Dark Soul, who was sealed for his demonic power." Zelda goes on to say, "Apparently, he and Zeno teamed up to sought what they both desired. But the legend didn't say what happened to the Triforce when the wish was granted. A wish so powerful that it caused chaos everywhere. Now, if the Triforce grants any wish while its power is sleeping, well no one knows because they never tried to do that."

"Hmmm….. Weird, but I guess it makes sense in a way." Jay said.

"Yeah. Oh, it's starting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we proudly present the winner of the Martial Arts Championship! As in this ceremony, we have the winner proudly come up to the Crystal Chest. Contestant Zeno, come up to the chest with your girlfriend." The King announced.

As we can see, there's Zeno and Victoria, approaching the courtyard. It seems so uncomfortable for two people we encountered to be here.

"Heh heh. Well Victoria, we're finally here!" After careful planning, we made it so far to win. Now all we have to do is simply "borrow" their precious prize from them. We'll rule! And soon, you won't worry about those two deadbeat brats of your rivalry." Zeno schemed.

"Why thank you, Zeno. Those two brats will taste my fury and vengeance for that incident 3 months ago when we take our prize! Now, let's give them a little fun, shall we?" Victoria said.

So now they approached furthermore, bowing in royal presence of all 11 of us. The King then spoked, saying:

"Zeno, the winner of the tournament, we now present you with a gift made from our best craft-knight, Link Forria. Please accept this finest sword, and you may unveil the Sacred Blade."

Suddenly, I felt some kind of alarm ringing in my head. My eyes went red completely and blinking like crazy and a small red gas came out of my mouth.

"Kat, what's happening? I felt some kind of-"

"Daemon Sense. Senses danger of evil presences and other kinds of danger around. Which means… (Gasps!)" Kat gasped.

"No way!"

"Heh heh, we've been waiting for this moment to finally come."

"This is where our reign begins."

"What are they talking about?" Link said. "Wait, are they-"

"This day belongs to us, and now it's time for you all to DIE!" They confirmed.

"DIE?!" Dad said. "Holy Crap, they're-"

"So dark masterminds strike, eh? Not on our watch! Attack!" Chain yelled.

Two soldiers charged at those two, but Zeno launched an energy ball at them, knocking them out. Two more soldiers attacked, but was chicken meat from the start and was added to the pile of soldiers as well. Then Victoria shot a pink shadow ball at not the soldiers, but the chest! It OBLITERATED the Crystal Sword completely and was powerful enough to break the chest open.

"OH GOD, NOOOO!" I yelled. "THEY BROKE THE CHEST AND THE SWORD! WHAT HAPPENS IF THE CHEST BREAKS OPEN?!"

"One thing I can tell you all: BRACE FOR IMPACT AND DESTRUCTION!" Kat yelled.

The chest cracked and cackled with energy. So we had to hit the deck for protection. And then, "BOOOOOOMMMMM!" The chest open up and unleashed dark energy and a rabble of demonic monsters. Then giant monsters with shadows covering them up went all around Hyrule, in parts of it.

I think I saw what they looked like, but I can't make the most out of their figure so I'll say what I think they were.

A cyclops-looking plant, a talking tiki stone-head, an aqua giga mermaid, a blizzard serpent, a gem beast, an angel dragon, a possessing ominous ghost, a fire-breathing iron man golem, a black shapeshifter, and a canvas witch. They scattered across Hyrule for some reason. Then, something gold and glowing with power shined from the chest. It was gold and had 3 triangles- wait, could it be?

"The Triforce?! But that's impossible! The sacred triangles were in that chest with a bunch of monsters?!" Link said. "Where did they get the idea to put that powerful thing in a chest?!"

"Heh heh. Just what we were looking for. The sacred power, the Triforce! Now with one wish, I'll- um I mean- we'll rule the entire world!" Zeno declared.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes, and no-one can stop us now!" Victoria declared. "Not even those two brats could now!"

"You know, you really shouldn't say things like that." Zeno said.

"Why is that? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't say, "No one can stop us now"."

"Never mind that. Let's get (break) the Triforce and let's bounce."

He then launched an energy ball at the Triforce! He was going to SHATTER it across the world; I thought he was going to wish for something like world domination. We can't just stand there waiting for our deaths to come. We have to do something!

Monsters flew all amuck, smashing the town and innocent people. The town was literally in flames and now destruction. The Triforce was cracking in thunder. The sky became dark, thunder boomed, and darkness arises. But then, the Triforce was acting strange. It was shocking like crazy. Zeno then approached the Triforce as well as Victoria. I had no choice but to stop them as well. I couldn't ask Dad, mom, or anyone else except Kat, Jay, Zelda, and Link because they were KO'ed too from the impact.

"Stop right there!" I bravely said. I front-flipped in their way and landed.

"That's as far as you go, now! You're not getting your filthy hands on the Triforce, ever!"

"What? Well, you look familiar? Have we met before?" Zeno said.

"Aw, drop the act! I've met you in Hyrule Forest-way! And I'm pretty sure your girlfriend knows who I am, too. Tsk tsk tsk. Seems she haven't learned her lesson at all."

"So, you're here, Rikasaki. I'd never expect you to be here at all. Now, if you're stalking us, you better butt out of our business!" She hissed at me. I hissed at her back, but more deadly.

"One, we were never in your dirty business or in your mind, and who knows what's been in your stupid brain after that Bloody Prom Incident. And Two, it's obvious you're up to no good, so we're gonna end whatever your plans are." I stated.

"Kazei's right." Link said. He appeared with his sword and shield. "It's true we don't know what you're going to plan, but it is obvious that you're trying to take over the world, and we're not going to let you two get away with this! If you're still going for it, we're gonna have to beat you down."

"So, two mindless idiots are gonna play the hero and try to stop us? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Zeno challenged. Kat, Jay, and Zelda saw us getting ready to brawl.

"Oh no, they're gonna fight Victoria and Zeno! What do we do?!" Jay said. "I should be fighting Victoria!"

"They'll be fine, now we can try to do something about the Triforce." Kat said. "We must restore its power again! It's risky, but we have to make a wish and have it granted so everything can be the way it was!"

While they were doing that, Link and I was fighting the duo. I pulled out my sword and attacked Victoria. She unleashed her reaper weapon and slashed at me. I countered her attacked and then tried to strike her torso, but she guarded really well. Our weapons were clashing like fury and then we both back-flipped out of the way. She launched an energy ball at me, but I shot a Fireball to counter hers. It clashed in a mini explosion of Pink and Red. Using that chance, I dashed at her with Blaze Ball and slammed her to the wall. She surprised me by kicking me upwards like a ball, teleported, and then meteor- slammed me to the ground. I shapeshifted and landed on my cat feet. She tried to do a downward stab, but I upper-cutted her with a Final Cutter Slash.

As that was going on, we managed to weaken them from the battle. They were covered in scars as well as their clothes.

"Huff…huff…huff. It seems we've underestimated these two." Zeno said.

"I never knew that Kazei was also good at sword-fighting as well." Victoria said doubtingly.

"Heh. Never mind these brats. We have a Triforce to obtain, so get out of the way!" Zeno shot a quick lightning bolt at us, smacking us behind and launched us in front of the Triforce.

"KAZEI! LINK!" Zelda, Kat, and Jay yelled. They ran to our aid like that.

"Are you okay?!" Kat said. "You're bleeding!"

I noticed that my lip had shed blood as well as the cut on my arm. I noticed Kat as she made a healing spell on my wounds which removed the cut from my body.

"Thanks, Kat."

"You're welcome."

"Now what? Those two are after the Triforce and soon the world will-huh?" Link said.

We looked at the Triforce, only to see it go out of control. There was a crack on it, and it grew and grew and grew, until…. It SHATTERED! Into a million pieces- I mean what looks like 100 pieces of all the color on the chest. Then the pieces rise up and spinned around so fast that it scattered around Hyrule. Their landing impact was like Crystal Chaos; it boomed and exploded as each one landed. And then light enveloped the entire screen of your image.

After what seems like to be forever, the light disappeared and everything was seen again, but the entire place was in ruins from the destruction. We were all injured and still lived. Zeno and Victoria was covered in scars even more. I peaked in the chest and saw NOTHING in there. Just the shattered triforce, a raid of giant monsters, and an army of monsters.

"Well, so much for the Triforce shattering. It cracked on its own and now I guess we'll go find "him" and inform him of the event for now. Shall we, mi 'lady?" Zeno said.

"Of course, but first…" She said. We were all standing weak and injured. She then launched a ball at us and knocked us to the ground.

"Ok, now let's go. So much for your annoying rivals." They disappeared, leaving all of us to lay there. Link and I were still conscious on the ground. I reached out my hand, and I weakly thought, _"No, this… can't… be… damnit…."_

And that's all I could do or think before I blacked out and fainted.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 4_

 **Chapter 4 is complete! Dang, this took longer than I expected to be. So I'm sorry if I took long, guys. I'm really excited about the Nintendo Switch now; I saw the presentation on Thursday night and it was really awesome! I'm so gonna get that! So next time in Chapter 5, we'll see the town recovering from the chaos as well as our heroes are and now that they try to find a way to restore the Triforce by finding the Crystals. Can they find all the shards before it's too late? Find out next time on Crystal Chaos! Let me know your thoughts in the review section and have a nice day! Peace!**

[Type here]


	5. From Kids To Legendary Heroes

Chapter 5: From Kids To Legendary Heroes

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Ready for another adventure? You got it! Also, there will be no 4** **th** **wall breaks in the story. It'll just confuse you and that was actually a typo that I realized I put by accident. So I'll update the chapters and fix that. So last time, we have seen Kazei and Jay head to town for the festival and encounter Zeno, with his girlfriend, Victoria, a rival of Jay and Kazei, who won the tournament and then attacks the Triforce. It shattered into 100 pieces and scattered across Hyrule along with monsters. Now let's take a look at what happens now and what they will do. I do not own LoZ, got it? Now, kick back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kazei's POV

 _3 days later…_

I had a dream. More like a nightmare. It was about us with a couple of other characters lying on the ground, beaten. A dragon like pig fusion was standing there, and he said, "You fools cannot beat me, you've lost. I've been sealed for every 100 years and so on, and now that your friends are weaken as well, you'll taste the wrath of ME, DARK SOUL GANON! NOW DIE!" He shot a beam at me, and I tried to move, but I was so weak. The beam came closer so much that I collapsed and was about to die there and now….

"(Gasps)". I woke up violently from my nightmare and realized that it was just a dream. I looked around to find myself in some kind of room, but looked familiar somehow. I laid back down relieved, remembering what happened that day. Boy, was it scary and disastrous for a boy like me. No one was in the room but me, I think. I realized that there were bandages on my head fully wrapped, my arm wrapped as well, and I noticed that my clothes changed as well. It was a white t-shirt and red long pants, not the going out type, the comfortable soft kind you go to bed with. All of my accessories and weapons were gone too. (Sighs) I think I'm gonna rest for a few minutes or so.

* * *

….

Later, as I was resting, I felt a grab hand on my chest and a warm feeling on my cheek several times. It feels… nice, but it was weird not knowing who is doing that. That was enough to wake me up from my nap, blushing. I didn't sit upright but my eyes were opened, and to my surprise, the one who did that was actually Kat. Apparently, she was still recovering and resting, so my guess is that she had a dream and she's grabbing and kissing me while she's asleep- wait, if Kat's in the same bed as me, does that mean… Yep, I was in her room! I wanted to squirm, but I felt like I can't leave Kat by herself. After all, she is cute while she's sleeping and even the fact that we met 2 days I think she likes me at first sight or I don't know what, but still. She had bandages on her head, arm and her waist. Kat had clothes on but it was the same as mine but her shirt was a double sleeve, and her pants are blue. As I was wondering this, Kat in her sleep leaned over and kissed me on the cheek again, and then she leaned on me and purred like a cat always does. I guess as long as she isn't awake, she does this. I felt as when she kissed me the first time, I felt some kind surge flow and connect us together like we have a bond. Anyway, I felt as if she was giving me that much, I should give her back as well, so I hesitated for a while, and then I gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. Good thing no one was there to see that.

 _1 hour later…_

Kat woke up from her slumber, not knowing what she was doing to me. I was asleep too- I like to sleep, so don't rub it in. As I was still sleeping, she leaned over and did it again. I woke up when I felt that from Kat.

"Morning, Kazei."

"Oh, morning Kat."

"You ok from what happened? It still was scary, though."

"Yeah, it was real chaos then. All I remember was those two leaving before I passed out."

"That was most likely of them to do. By the way, you're in my bed."

"Wha-!" What I didn't realize was whose bed I was in. And it was Kat's. "I am? Oh, sorry-"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything." She said. She smiled at me; I smiled back. Then she turned into a cat and said:

"Come on, we have to see if the others are okay." I agreed to that. I turned into a cat also and follow Kat as well out the door. My form had bandages too because of my human form. As now as I followed Kat to the Throne Room, I saw Jay, Zelda, and Link there as well too, sitting on the chairs as well. They're bandaged also all over and were surprised to see us.

"Oh Kat, you're awake and Kazei is as well for 3 days!" King Daphnes said.

"3 days? That's how long we were unconscious?" I asked. "We must've been badly injured."

"Yes, it's true that you were knocked out. Some of us were still conscious and carried all of you to your rooms at once. However, it's so shameful for those hooligans to pull off a stunt like that. We can't afford any more disorder here- this land has suffered too much already, so we need to stop them now or we'll surely be doomed." He explained. "Now that the Triforce has shattered into 100 pieces known as Chaos Crystals were scattered across to different places due to their color of sort."

"Are you saying that we have to find all 100 Chaos Crystals to rebuild the Triforce?" Zelda asked.

"I'm afraid so, my daughter. With the sword obliterated, we can't find anyway to restore the Triforce's power, so finding the crystals are what could be and our only possible chance; also the fact that Dark Soul has been imprisoned, his chains are bound to be broken and he'll be freed to ruin the world. Due to exception that the crystals still have the power to hold him, he's still trapped but it won't be for long. We must find the Chaos Crystals immediately!"

"Then dispatch the soldiers, since this is a bigger crisis!" The chancellor yelled.

"Not so fast, although we need all the help we can get, we can't just charge without planning this out first. If we were to do that, it'll be much harder for us because the road to each area was now reported Dangerous, due to the monsters released from the chest. We'll be chicken meat from the start!"

"Then, how do you suppose we hunt the crystals down then?" Chain asked. This question piped the people around the castle. Then Dad said:

"Well, since we as in Daphnes, Smith, Kira, Lina (Link's mother), Krystina, and me are all weak from the assault, it's obvious to all of you that we need a new hero or 4 maybe to hunt down the Crystals and I know exactly who fits the description, for when the original ones are outgrown, new ones will take their place for them, as well as when darkness-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND SPILL IT ALREADY, JAMES! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" They all yelled.

Dad with his sarcastic face, had to tell them. Yeah, you're not here to listen to some boring speech from my dad. He had to save his speech and then he sighed.

"Alright, fine you ninnies! No offense, though. You all wouldn't know Legend and a Prophesying speech if it kicked you in the balls, yeah!"

With that, his point was this:

"I'm saying the right kind for this dangerous task are right here in front of us!"

Then Daphnes said, "What is it, your "Ima Wiener"? For the last time, your "Ima Wiener" is not a trump card! Or a weapon!"

"Ima Wiener?"

Everyone burst into laughter when Dad said that. It was so funny that the guards who never chuckled laughed. Dad was pretty embarrassed, so he shook it off and said:

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. My point is the only ones who can do this are our KIDS! They'd be perfect for the adventure and they'll finish the job faster than all of us!"

At this, everyone gasped when dad said who could do it. Even we were shocked for him to say that. I was thinking, "Does dad know what he's doing, trusting us to stop a great evil on our own?"

"Are you mad, James?! Are you even considering the risks and possibilities of sending them to stop those witches on their own? Can you even let them speak for themselves? "Mom said, then was cut off.

"I'm not sure, dad," Jay said. "You're sure you know what you doing? I don't think we can stop-"

"Hey, if they take over the world, we're in for Crystal Chaos, so don't say you can't do it! I've seen your skills and I know you'll save the world one day. You all may be average 14-year olds, well except for you-know-who, but you all are our only chance left to save this world or we'll all doomed! So, I need to know: are y'all with me on this or not?"

...

"Count me in." Jay said. "I'm not gonna get defeated by my dirty, snotty, high school rival!"

"I'm in as well." I said, also. "Sitting around at a time like this? Heck No, not today!"

"Let's do it." Link said. "I'll prove that I'm a great Craft-Knight and swordfighter!"

"We can do this." Kat said. "We'll find the Chaos Crystals for all of you, so hang tight!"

"Don't forget me." Zelda said. "It's a princess' job to defend their kingdom and their people!"

"Wow, I'd never thought this day will finally come! So, what do you all think? Are you going to give them a chance to try to stop this great evil or not. We must rely on them in this journey because it's our only option left." James explained. "It'll be tough for them, but I know they can do it."

After much thought, the King answered:

"I guess you're right James. We don't have a choice now; it's risky but it's worth it. Alright, from now on, our children will carry on the task of retrieving the Chaos Crystals!"

Now that it has been official, we now have to figure out where to start and how. Luckily, the king always have a map on him for emergencies. He then told us to clean ourselves in the Royal Washroom before leaving and the Dining room as well. So we did just that and got dressed as well. We then went into the dining room and have royal breakfast. As soon as we were done, we went back in the throne room to await our task.

"Well, now that you all are ready," Daphnes instructed. "It's time to let your quest begin from this point on. Remember, what James was thinking, I don't know, but he's right we have to rely on you five 14-year olds. You mean so much to each of us and we know we raised each of you well. So now that you're going on this dangerous adventure, there are key things to know. Tell them, guys."

"One, there are Crystals scattered throughout Hyrule in 10 Areas: Fairy Plains, Aqua Bay, Sand Oasis, Blizzard Peaks, Sky Palace, Ghost Mansion, Scarlet Volcano, Gold Fortress, Silver Star-Town, and Platinum Castle. These areas are planted on Hyrule and are hard to get to unless you go through the others." Queen Krystina stated.

"Two, 10 crystals are in one area of their color, so its elemental based. It will be mostly likely to be in one place, so it'll be either easy or hard, depending on whether the person founds it and will give it in exchange for helping them out or will help you find it." Smith said.

"Three, Danger has increased from minimum to maximum. Monsters are completely stronger and puzzles have now appeared in certain places. The monsters you saw will surely be the head of all the mini ones, so be wary and prepared." Mom said.

"Four, there will be weapons, items, new abilities, and assistance from that area by that person. Along the way, you'll find these 3 things in every area that will help you out in a jam, as well as a person who'll become your greatest ally in your journey." Dad said.

"And Five- uh, what was it again, Lina?"

"Five, when you have 9 crystals in that place, go to the Forbidden Dungeons, Palace, Castle, Temples, and well, you get the idea. Go there and destroy the unleashed monster from the chest to claim the last crystal and rebuild parts of it." Lina said.

"So knowing these things can help a bunch, but remember one more thing, that is to watch each other's backs and try not to die. We can't afford a replacement for you all! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Daphnes said.

"Anyway, we'll try to rebuild the town and fix up the leaks. We've got all of your stuff ready for your adventure and now that we can rely on you sweeties, it is up to you to save us from this disaster- Oh, you're growing up so fast!" The trio of moms bawled and bawled some more. The Trio of dads were like, "Really? We've been through all of this before." The moms then hugged us and said goodbye on our trip.

"Well, this is it." I said. "Out into the world of adventure."

"Yeah, let's hope we can pull this off sooner." Jay said. "I wonder how do they know all of this? No matter! We've got a job to do."

"We can't quit, not when this world needs us the most." Kat stated.

"Alright, let's do this!" Link cheered. "I'm ready to pound some face!"

"Well, I'd never turn my back on this chance- I'm ready!" Zelda said.

So we kissed our parents goodbye, and ran out the castle doors. We then left the courtyard, into the town to buy a few things, and ran to where our house was because I remembered I left something in there, which was my camera to record this probably for our adventure. I grabbed a few of our stuff, locked the door, and we all ran to World One: Fairy Plains. And cheers to the start of a new adventure!

 _Wish us the best of luck, guys. We're gonna need it to save the world….._

* * *

 _End of Chapter 5_

 **Wow! Chapter 5 is completed! Published two in one day! This one was short after all, cuz I'll make the chapters long and short and balanced. Looks like the adventure has just begun after all for these soon to be heroes. And note, in these future chapters, there will be made-up allies and returning ones to help out. So next time on Chapter 6, Kazei, Kat, Jay, Zelda, and Link will tackle on the wrath of Fairy Plains to find the Chaos Crystals! What challenges will await these heroes of legend? Find out next time on Crystal Chaos! Let me know your thoughts and how I can improve this story in the review section below. Your opinions matter! So long for now and have an awesome day! Peace!**


	6. World 1: Fairy Plains & Lost Fairy Town

Chapter 6: World 1: Fairy Plains And Lost Fairy Town

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; now it's on to chapter 6! I posted Chapter 4 and 5 in one day on Jan. 17, so hope you saw that, and note that how the crystals are arranged to be found- eh, I'll come up with something, and I'll let you know. So last time, even if the chapter is short, you saw Kazei and Kat recovering from 3 days ago on disaster. James proposed that the 5 kids should do this dangerous task. Now that it has been decided, the group of 14-year olds set off to Fairy Plains to find the Crystals! I do not own LoZ and all properties go to Nintendo. There might be two parts or so to this, but I'll let you all know at the end of this chapter, and a new character appears and joins them! Enjoy!**

Kat's POV

As we left the town and the neighborhood, we followed the path to Fairy Plains, where Fairy-Hylians resides. The side outside the entrance says so: "Welcome to Fairy Plains! A place for fairies to live in peace!" Wow, that was corny enough.

"Well, here we are!" I said. "Fairy Plains!"

"Wow, the area is something, with its grass standards and all the leaves and trees and so on." Kazei said.

"Wait, I see something glowing over there, and it's like a green emerald!" Link said.

We looked over to where Link was pointing at, and by our luck, it was a Green Chaos Crystal right there at that chopped off tree stump! Already, like that!

"A Chaos Crystal already? That's too fishy to be just standing there." I said. Link already ran for it, and sure enough, that was a chaos crystal alright. When Link ran back to us, he showed us that it was real. It was a triangle piece broken except green and crystal like see-through object. Its emerald beauty glittered with power.

"It's so green like an emerald, this should be called the "Emerald Crystal" because it represents the wind and nature, don't you think?" Link said. Eventually, that sounded nice because we can call it by crystal color and the element it represents. "Well, that's one down, 9 more Emerald Crystals to go here."

 **Crystal Counter: 1/10 of Emerald Crystals**

"So now, let's head into the plains and get the other ones." Jay said.

* * *

So after a few minutes of walking, I had time to admire the plains; grassy fields, flowing rivers, and shady trees. I'd admit, I've never been out of the town to be in this place or anywhere else. There were monsters like octorocks and bokoblins, but they were easy to kill. I haven't seen any fairies anywhere, but I think that's because we haven't reached the forest yet. They're basically like a glowing ball of energy with wings, but are deemed to be very powerful. I haven't seen what they look like as human, but maybe we'll see that later on. We soon end up in a chasm of some sort and in front of us were 2 Emerald Crystals floating in mid-air. I went to grab them, but it floated out of the way like it was manipulated by something.

"Hey, what gives? It moved out of my reach!" I complained. "Come here, you!"

I tried several times to grab it, but it taunted me and flew out of the way. Then I heard a voice of a little girl, not in my head, but from the dual crystals. I was about to think that the crystal has a SOUL and it was alive, but it wasn't. It was the voice of a fairy girl.

"Oh, you gotta be quicker than that! Ha-ha-ha! It's fun to watch you fail!" That voice taunted lively.

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you doing this to us?!" Kazei said. "Just cough up the Crystals already!"

"Looking for these? Oh, my bad. I thought you were someone else or two trying to hunt these for claim of your property. Not a fan of "my property ideals". I guess I'll show myself now. (Giggles)". The voice replied. So then light emitted from behind the crystals and to our surprise, it was a girl, with long blonde-emerald hair, gale-green eyes, wearing a green skirt that went down to her legs, green high heels, had a green ring on her left hand, and she had some kind of platinum thing on her back, but I couldn't tell what it is. She was holding the two Emerald Crystals in both of her hands and smiled at us.

"The name's Rizeline. Nice to meet you!" She replied. "I'd never expected people like you 5 to even be here in the first place."

So her name's "Rizeline", huh? How did she find the Emerald Crystals and how did she become that small like that? My thoughts were jumbled when she asked:

"So, what are your names and why are you looking for these crystals or whatever this is?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say or if we should trust her, but Zelda already spoke for us as she was talking to her now. Let's see what she has to say for herself, I guess.

"Well Rizeline, if you insist on knowing, I'm Zelda Nofasen and that girl is Katherine Nofasen, Twin Princesses of Hyrule, This boy here is Link Forria, Apprentice Craft-Knight, This Cat-Hylian boy and this Mystic-Hylian girl are Kazei and Jay Rikasaki, Twins of James and Kira Rikasaki." Zelda kindly explained. Well, was it necessary to include all of that to what you're saying when introducing yourself? "Is that enough for you now?"

"You haven't answered my other one. Why are you out here, looking for these Crystals that appeared here a while ago?" She demanded.

"Well, should we tell her the whole story or not?" Kazei asked. "What happened that day was incredibly long and was disastrous to how it led to this now."

Kazei did have a point. From what you've read so far, the plot was incredibly long, and I'm not sure if I can summarize the whole in-plot thing. But let's give it a shot for once and try it out.

"Alright, go for it." I told them.

So from the start of how Kazei and Jay moving here to meeting them for the first time to the festival, everything was exactly how it went those days. It may've been hard for Rizeline to believe this story, but she has to understand this. Because this took about 30 min. or an hour, here's how it ended.

"...Now that the Triforce shattered into 100 pieces, we have to find all of them and rebuild it to its original form or else Zeno and Victoria might use their power to end the world. And that's why we're here! The end." Zelda concluded.

"Wow. That is… the most amazing and most plot twisting story ever! So these Zeno and Victoria characters are after these? But why did they try to break the Triforce in the first place?"

"It's true they might be after the crystals, the only things that remain of the Triforce. But we don't know why, that is." Jay said.

"So we have to travel to each area to find 10 of each one of their color. That's all we can do at this point." Link said.

"By yourselves? It's too dangerous to do that! The past 3 days you were out cold, every place is now at a higher monster rate. The citizens of those residential places or towns had to go in hiding, and that's not because of the mini monsters. I've heard that there were unleashed monsters that terrorize each town and possessed higher people or leaders and kidnap innocent lives! It's terrible!" Rizeline looked terrified now. I can tell she was worried. She then goes on to say:

"No one dares to try to stop these vile forces from enslaving the area. I want to do something about it, but not on my own and one person or 5 people are not enough to stop an army. But you guys might be this world's only chance. So, if you're gonna help my kind first because you're already here, I suppose you could. Can you help us?"

"Of course, we'll help!" I said. "We can't just abandon people when they need help!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else said in unison.

"Wow, thank you guys!" Rizeline said. "Now let's head to Lost Fairy Town! Some of the crystals landed in there and beyond there!"

She was running to where the wall was blocking the way. When she realized this, she was disappointed.

"Awww dangit, the road's blocked! We can't go any further. Now what?" Link said. "The only thing there is that stupid hole in the wall, which is so small that even a fairy can go through it, and there are no fairies to help us out here!"

"Don't worry about that, Link." Rizeline said. "There is a fairy here."

"And who's that?" He asked.

"It's me!" She answered.

"Wait, you're a fairy?!"

"Of course I am! Didn't you see my fairy wings?" Rizeline then turned around to show us her wings, which was crystal clear and there's two small ones underneath the large ones. That pretty much explains why I didn't see it before.

"A real FAIRY?!" Kazei said, shocked. "Oh my god. Does that mean there are…? What the-"

"Keep your comments and hold them for later." Jay said. "No one wants to even know what comes out your mouth."

"I mean not only that, but how are we going to fit in that small hole? I, for one, am a Cat-Hylian. Even I know I can't fit in that." Kazei finished.

"Hmm… well I guess you can't fit in that, and there's no other way around this because of the invasion of the monsters and Soul-less." Rizeline said. "So I can't take you all in the hole…"

"That's right. Uh-huh."

"Which is why my only option is to turn you all into my kind."

"That's right- wait, what? What do you mean by that?"

"I said I can turn you into my kind- fairies."

"How?"

"This!"

She went to Kazei about a 3 foot distance, and then she said that it might be weird, but that how she does it. She then had her hand over her mouth, and she blew a kiss at him, but it was a ball of light that came out. I kinda giggled a little when Kazei was blushing at that blown kiss. I was ready to see what it did to him. It then stopped in front of him, and then it went in his mouth and down his body to his heart.

"Gah! W-what d-did you do to me?" He asked, blushing. Then he froze in place, and white light took over his body. It was so bright for us to look away, but we could at least see him shifting forms. He shrinked to a ball of energy and then the light ended. When the light disappeared, all we saw was a red ball of energy with wings floating in mid-air. That also meant us next in line for this, and once she blew kisses at all of us at once, we were turned into blue, pink, purple, and green fairies as well.

"What happened to me?!" Kazei exclaimed.

"You're fairies now." Rizeline explained. "We all have the power to turn other people into our kind, unless you've never learned to. Now let's go into the hole!" She somehow grabbed all of us and took us inside the hole.

"Oh, almost forgot the crystals!" She exclaimed. She went back out the hole, grabbed the two Emerald Crystals, and went back in the hole. 3 down, 6 more to go.

 **Crystal Counter: 3/10 of Emerald Crystals**

….

* * *

Destination: Lost Fairy Town

Kazei's POV

Well, as if my life wasn't destined for this. Now I'm stuck as a fairy for now and as we're about to enter the town, the hole was cramped and small; it felt like it took forever to get there now. But eventually, we made it to the town.

"We're here, Lost Fairy Town!" Rizeline said. "Now we can move further on! But we have to meet with the elder! He knows everything, at least from what he says."

Lost Fairy Town was really packed with fairies, the houses look like a village kind of house, and the citizens of Fairy Town are playing, and chilling out and talking. The town was not small, and as we were just heading there, I noticed that the fairies saw us with Rizeline. They're whispering to each other about us, I can tell. We then came across a house that says "Elder's Abode."

"This is Elder's Home. He's like the leader of this lost town, even though he's 150 years of age-old for a wise fairy, and he's also my Great-Great-Great-Grandpa. So, we should see him first and keep him waiting." She said. She went and knocked on his door. A few moments later, a turn on the knob rattled and the door cracked open. We then saw a Gale Fairy inside, old and pale.

"What is it you want- oh, it's you, Rizel," The old man said. "Please, come inside now."

"You sure he's a wise guy, Rizeline?" Link asked. "Looks like a coughed-up cracker that has seen better days like the grave-"

"(Coughs) I ain't deaf, you know." He said, surprisingly. "I can hear what anyone says about me in a 100-mile radius. Say anything else about and you'll be whipped like your mama did you when you were born! Ah, the days of my youth has gone away." Inside, his house was neat and has some interesting things. His collection of Hyrule Books, Fairy Edition was organized by year, his living room had a large sofa on one side as well as the other side with his rocking chair in the middle. And there were rooms in the back, and the kitchen was behind the living room.

As Link was shocked about an old fairy man that burned and roasted him, the old man offered us tea and asked us to sit down.

"Welcome, friends. I'm Elder Rickzel, the leader of this town. New friends of yours, Rizeline? It's unbelievable to see some visitors outside our precious town. So, the 5 W's: Who, What, When, Why, and Where?" He said. I'm starting to wonder if Link was right about him though. It's, uh... never mind.

"Of course, Grandpa. But please stop that, it's annoying- no offense, though. As for Who-"

"You know the rule: no outsiders at all here, unless if they're from a nearby town. The last 3 days was a disaster. We need to know if we can trust them or not; we can't take risks." He intervened.

"All right, then. These kids are from Hyrule Town." She explained.

"Hyrule, you say? That royal town place?" Rickzel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, meet Kazei and Jay, Link here, and Twin Princesses Zelda and Kat." Rizeline said.

"Interesting, so the children from Hyrule Town has arrived here." Elder Rickzel said. "What brings them here, anyway?"

"It's a long story, but it relates to what happened 3 days ago." She said. "I think it's better if they explain it to you."

"Alright, then. I love myself a good tale from legends and the past. So, carry on."

I don't have to explain the whole thing, because everyone there knows what happened. So after a back-to-back story book telling, we finished the whole story and the wise 150-old cracker was really amazed by our story.

"And so, if we find all 100 Chaos Crystals, the only remains of the Triforce before they do, we'll be able to rebuild it back to its original form and its power will be restored. So we have to find them in different areas, so we have to start here because that's where everyone starts. The end." Zelda concluded. Again.

I'm not sure what the old man fairy thought, but he said:

"Ay, so it's true then. These two vile enemies were responsible for this. That explains why we even went in hiding for the past 3 days. If that's so, the world will be in grave danger and Crystal Chaos will plunge the entire world in darkness. And these crystals are the only parts of the Triforce left." Elder seemed really depressed. I think he knows something we don't know or that he's about to tell us.

"Grandpa?" Rizeline asked.

"If you're gonna risk your lives for this world, I suggest you do so and as fast as you can, the world doesn't have much time left. We could help you find them, but the forest path is too dangerous and ever since Rayzelane, my Great-Great-Great-Grandson disappeared at the Fairy Temple, he never came back 3 days ago. A monstrous cyclops plant or whatever that thing is, attacked us and captured some of our loved ones and now it resides in the temple, trying to prevent anyone from entering."

"Brother…" Rizeline was sad and depressed. She must really care about her only brother and loves him so much. I can relate too, for when that accident striked me, I thought I was gonna die there and now, but I lived.

"That temple was a great place for our happiest events and sacred place, controlled by Orin, the guardian of the Fairy Temple; a talking statue who was once human. Now, because of that disaster, now the temple won't even open unless you have some sort of key to hack inside. We need your help- can you do it?"

…

"Yeah, we'll help you out!" Link said. "And maybe we'll find your Grandson and Brother for you!"

"I thought you might say that; expected from soon-to-be heroes." He chuckled. "I like that. Surely you'll know when to help one in need. The road to Fairy Temple isn't easy. There are traps, monsters and the dreaded temple guardians who'll ambush you and take you captive to the temple and will never be seen again. That effect from those past few days made the days and nights cursed. But I know a friend of mine who can easily maneuver and know his way inside and outside the temple in this town. He'll help you out, certainly."

As he was speaking, I wondered about what happened during those few days. I don't know how to describe it, but one word summarize it all: CHAOS. Apparently, I don't know what to say or think now, but I can't worry about that now.

"Alright, Rizeline. I'd never thought I'd have to say this, but I think it's best if you accompany these guests on their quest." He told her.

"What?! Won't I just be slowing them down? I mean it's true that I can defend myself, but I think I'll just be the way." Rizeline complained.

"My Granddaughter, it was out of your heart you wanted to help them and you used your powers to help them here. It makes sense you should join them, if that's ok-"

"Of course it's ok!" Kat said. "We need all the help we can get!"

"We all highly favor this!" We said together. It can't be all just us who will help us on this quest. It'll take more than just 5 kids to save the world, because this is a world-crisis, like war. We must make an army cuz who knows how many we'll have to take down.

"Really? I won't hold you guys back?"

"No, you said it yourself, _"One person or 5 people are not enough to stop an army!"_ It seems you wanted to help us, so you can join us now!" Jay said.

"Thank you so much!" Rizeline replied, so grateful. "I won't let you all down! Thanks, Grandpa." She then gave her Grandpa a smooch and a great big hug.

"Alright, find Nakao, the second-most smart person in this village at Fairy Town Square. He'll help you out. If you find Rayzelane, please bring him here, cuz I only have 50 more years to go, and I want to see him before my time is up. I'll miss you, my granddaughter. Take good care of her for me, alright?" The elder said.

"Goodbye, grandpa. I'll be sure to write to often! I guess let's find Nakao and get into the temple!" Rizeline said.

 **Rizeline, the Fairy-Hylian, has joined your party!***

* * *

We then left, but Elder Rickzel said: "Oh wait! Take this with you before I forget! It's your favorite weapon, The Fairy Staff. You might need it in case. Now hurry and find Nakao!"

"Thanks, Grandpa! Just hang in there, we'll find Ray and bring him back home!" Rizeline said.

So, after she hugged and kissed her wise grandpa once more, she then took us to town square to find Nakao, the second-most wise man in Lost Fairy Town, and now we got a new member on our team to help us in this great task for the crystals…..

 _*Results:_

 _Crystal Counter: 3/10 of Emerald Crystals_

 _Destination: Lost Fairy Woods_

 _New Allies: Rizeline, The Fairy-Hylian has joined your party!_

 _Progress Saved!_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 6_

 _ ***Chapter 6 Completed!**_ **So, there's a footnote in one of the lines you were reading. Note, I'll probably add RPG references in this story if you want me to. I thought of my story as an actual RPG and thought what would people think of those references? I'm not sure if that's illegal on FanFiction, but hey, I do not own ANY RPG there is. Otherwise, i'll keep doing these references. So, you know what I said about have parts to this? Well, I've decided to do it when they reach the Temple or dungeon of any kind. Just let me know what you think about this, alright? So next time on Chapter 7, with a new party member, Rizeline- a Fairy-Hylian with them, they set off to find a second-most wise guy named Nakao to help them get inside the temple and possibly hope to find Rizel's brother, Rayzelane! What will happen next? Find out next time! Let me know your thoughts and comments about what I'm doing and how I can improve this story. Your opinion matters! Well, hoped you liked this chapter, have a nice day and thanks for reading! Peace out, everyone!(Almost forgot about Rizeline. Her real name is "Rizellaina," but "Rizel" or "Rizeline" is her nick-name, she'll mention that next chapter.) Now Goodbye, everyone!**


	7. Finding Nakao:Second Wise-Guy Part 1

Chapter 7: Finding Nakao- Second Wise-guy: Part 1/2

 **Sup, gups? You had** **fun with Chapter 6? Well, Chapter 7 is coming Right Back At Ya! I was into Kirby by the show on CW4Kids Channel. It was really fun to watch anyway. So, I'll post RPG references unless if it's illegal or that they didn't mention that in the first place or if it's not illegal you can tell me. So, last time, our heroes traveled to Fairy Plains, then Lost Fairy Town and found 3/10 of Emerald Crystals. They met Rizeline, a Fairy-Hylian who then joined their party now. They're off to find Nakao, the second-most wise-guy in Fairy Town Square in hopes of finding a way inside the Fairy Temple. I do not own Loz and all properties and characters are owned by Nintendo. There might be two parts in this chapter, so if it's short, I apologize. Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

 _Start Chapter 7_

Zelda's POV

As we left the Elder's Abode, we went to Town Square to find this guy named Nakao, who Elder Rickzel said was the second-most wise-guy fairy in here. Well, I hope that this guy can help us out or whatever he does. The Town Square had more than just a square field. There was a fountain made of Galelite, and rock made of gale rocks of wind. Some fairy kids were playing around as fairy and human forms, while the adults were chatting on the benches nearby. The group of fairy children were gathered around the fountain as an old man was telling them tales of the past. Wherever this second-most wise-guy is, I hope we find him sooner, cuz we don't have all day. I went to a nearby person, and asked them if they knew where Nakao was.

"Excuse me, do you know where Nakao is? We're looking for him." I asked.

"The 2nd- wise guy, yes. I believe I saw him leave the town a little while earlier and went to the Fairy Temple. I don't know what he was thinking, but he took off without any warning. (Sighs) That boy gets really strange every day; he's just risking his life by going there like Rayzelane did earlier." The fairy lady said.

"Aw, we needed to see him, it's important!" I protested.

"Well, since you're new here and all," The lady said. "I suppose you can go after him. See that gate over there? That's the road that leads to Forest Outskirts, Windy Rivers, and Fairy Temple Pathway. He went through that gate and he said he has some "unfinished business" to attend to. So, I guess you can follow him to the temple, but there's dangers aware in each area, so you have to be careful. Otherwise, you'll never live! But he dropped this when I went to talk to him. It's a map of the entire area of Fairy Plains; he dropped this and took off. So you can use this to find your way around those 3 places. Bring him back here when you find him, will you?"

"Ok, thanks!" I replied.

"You're welcome. One more thing, Fairy Temple Pathway has been heavily guarded by some kind of Cyclops plant or whatever that parasite is. There's a way in and out of the temple, but since escape isn't possible, you have to go in, and the entrance won't open without a key, but Nakao knows his way with keys and puzzles. Just follow the map's secret entrance, and you'll be fine. Make sure to find him before he reaches the temple!" She said. "Take care!"

After I thanked the lady, I went to tell the others about what happened to Nakao, and about the road to the temple and everything.

"So Nakao's left the town to the temple?" Kat asked. "Great, just what we needed."

"So what do we do now?" Link said.

"That lady over there said that he dropped his map when he ran in such a hurry and gave it to me. She said that gate leads to the temple, but there are other areas we have to go through in order to reach the temple." I explained. "She also mentioned that Fairy Temple Pathway was heavily guarded by a monster's minions. But there's a secret entrance inside the temple that we can use but we need a key to get inside so we can destroy the monster residing there." I said. "And Nakao's the only one who knows that answer. So we have to follow him."

"Or maybe not." Kazei said. "Isn't that him over there?"

We turned around to see a fairy stumbling over the gates. Every Fairy ran to see who it was and we decided to see as well. As we went to see who it was, the weak fairy boy fell over and turned humanoid form. He resembled a look-alike of Rizeline, short, emerald hair, gale-green eyes, a green shirt and white pants, green shoes, a green ring on his right hand, and had platinum wings _\- wait, he's like the male version of Rizeline, with those exceptions, but could that be…_ He was weakly crawling, but he fell to exhaustion. I noticed Rizeline's tears when she saw him.

"R… Ra…" She was sniffling and tears rolled down her cheek. Then she burst into full tears.

"RAYZELANE!" Rizel cried. "It's you!"

Everyone was taken aback. They couldn't believe it was Rayzelane that came all the way here. People were crying their tears away; they thought they lost one fairy forever, although his has been 3 days, but it doesn't matter.

"Hah… hi, Rizellaina. You're alr… right and you've got new friends with you..." Rayzel coughed. "I'm sorry I worried you all the past 3 days. I would tell-*coughs* you all, but take me to Grandpa."

We had to carry him to the elder's abode, into his bed and had to explain the situation. Rizeline explained the deal with why we're here and summarized the story. Rayzelane then said something like this:

"I was at the Temple, just hanging out when all of a sudden, I heard an explosion from Hyrule Town. Then, I saw all of these giga-monsters scatter and one of them landed on the temple. It was a plant of some kind and its minions captured everyone around the temple, including myself. I was taken inside and was put in crystal prisons, which made me fall into brainwash to be used as minions and an army to take down the plains. I luckily escaped out of my prison, but I was ambushed by the monsters now implanted. I tried to free the others, but the sad truth has to be told that they were taken to the cyclops and… it… it… ATE THEM IN ONE GULP! It has a huge appetite of any living thing! Ah, the humanity! Ok, I may have been overdramatic on that part."

"(GASPS!)"

"That thing is a CANNIBALIST!" I said. "What happened?"

"They're not dead, luckily, but I overheard that thing saying that those poor fairies will be digested in less than 5 days total! I confronted that thing, but I couldn't beat it, for its defenses are too great and powerful and its attacks are crystallized deadly; I barely escaped with my own life! It then just blasted me out of the temple, near the secret entrance, which I used to make my escape. I vowed to find a way to free those captive in his belly. Apparently, I was too weak to fly back to town, so I had to walk as a human all the way back home." Rayzel concluded.

"If we don't stop that thing, we'll be plant meat for sure!" Rizel said. "What do we do?"

"Everything and everyone has at least _one_ major weakness. I don't know what it's weak to, but it won't be easy and we have to find one now." He said. "Rizellaina, it's gonna be ok."

"Please, I've told you not to call me "Rizellaina" multiple times, even if it's my actual name. Just Rizeline, Rayzel." She said.

"Alright, alright, Rizel. Better?"

"Yeah, now you should get some rest, brother. We can't afford to lose you as well. We all look up to you."

"Alright, I'll take a nap, a real long nap in which no one must disturb, got it?"

"Been there, done that." Link and Kazei said in unison. "Lucky."

So the weakened 18-year old fairy boy went in a recovery slumber, and wished us luck to stop the cyclops. After a few minutes, Rizellaina- I mean Rizeline went and kissed her older brother on the cheek as he was sleeping and muttered something that sounded like, "Sleep well, brother." Her face was mixed with fear and relief, but I can't tell which emotion was taking over her face.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" I asked. "You were… um… I-"

"Don't sweat it, I'll- be- f-fine." She croaked. "Now we should find Nakao-"

"Wait a second- I almost forgot!" Rayzel jumped. "He's near and out of Forest Outskirts a few minutes ago. He was in a hurry for something enough to not help me out. You can catch him if you hurry. Now stop stalling and go already!" Then he went back to sleep and was knocked out in one second. Awkward.

"Well, you heard him- let's go now!" Kat urged us.

"Yeah, we can't be wasting people's time if we're just standing here, boring them with talking!" Kazei said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jay said.

Eventually, they're right that we can't waste time or other's by talking. We have to find that guy and stop that monster from devouring the people. Then Rizeline saw something glowing from Rayzel's pocket, like a green radiant of beauty. Rayzel woke up from his resting slumber after noticing the glow.

"Ugh, does it hurt to ask for no disturbance with all of this- huh? Oh, it's this gem thing I found earlier. I guess you can have it. It's annoying anyway, with its light; I want to sleep, so hurry up and find that sucker! You better find him and free the other fairies, because time is something we don't have. Good luck, Rizeline." He complained. He then handed over the glowing thing to Rizeline, and it was in fact this:

" **Emerald Crystal Obtained! 4/10 of Emerald Crystals."**

Well, I'm not sure how to explain that we got them right off the bat, but never mind that. We have a job to do. So then we finally left the town and went out the gates into Forest Outskirts to find that wise old guy, cuz I'm not going on wild goose chases all day. Heck, no.

* * *

 _End of Zelda's POV_

 _Save your progress? Yes or No? Yes._

 _Now Saving…._

 _Save complete! Showing results:_

 _Items obtained: Fairy Plains Map_

 _Crystal Counter: 4/10 of Emerald Crystals_

 _Information: Rayzelane has been found and placed in Elder's Abode to rest. As he explains the story, he says that the temple has been overrun by monsters, which captured all of the fairies there, including Rayzel himself and placed them in crystal prisons. He escapes and confronted the cyclops, but was no match for it. He retreats and escapes, but at the cost of being injured and walked all the way back to Fairy Town. Now we have to cover for Rayzelane and find that old cracker! We don't have much time._

 _Continue Part 2 next time…_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 7: Part 1_

 **Well, chapter 7 has to be continued for next time! I guess I was wrong about having two parts or so in only dungeons. Probably in chapters like these will be an exception, I guess. And if the RPG references are annoying to you or for whatever reason, I'll be happy to take them down. So in Chapter 8: Part 2, we'll see the gang try to track down that Nakao guy and make it quick, because it's also getting annoying as well for me as for you and them. I'll switch character's POV for at least every chapter or so, so no character gets left out of this. So not my best work, but I had to end this annoying one so I can get to the next one, but still please let me know your thoughts in the review section and let me know what else you want in this story. Well, so long and have a nice day! (Finally finished this annoying chapter!)**


	8. Old Man Cracker Hunting Part 2

Chapter 8: Old Man Cracker Hunting: Part 2/2

 **Hey guys, I'm back. After Chapter 7: Part 1/2, this is Part 2, first of all. That chapter was extremely annoying for me to extend, so I had to end it there for the love of- dang. But never mind that, so anyway these RPG references kinda click to this story after all, cause there's new characters that they'll meet along the way, and after I get through the Boss of the Fairy Temple, I need to decide if I should have them go to Scarlet Volcano, Aqua Bay, or Sand Oasis.I don't know which one to go, so i guess if you're reading this, you could make suggestions on which one to start on after Fairy Plains. I made only those chapters and I haven't got to anything else. So last time, they had to find that Nakao guy, but they found a much bigger person, Rayzelane, Rizeline's brother who disappeared 3 days ago. Now that you know the story, it's time to head into Forest Outskirts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Continue Part 2? Yes or No? Yes._

 _Loading data… Complete! Now starting Chapter 8: Part 2/2…._

Link's POV

Well, if it ain't hard enough to just find one old cracker, I guarantee you it isn't easy. I mean how can a man _that_ old move that freaking fast?! Wow, I guess some people are weird in their own way. As we have found the 4th Emerald Crystal, we can find the other ones in a jiffy, or so. It was shocking for Rizeline to find her 18-year old brother almost dead and alive from a fairy-eating plant. I wonder how she is doing now; she seems so negative and depressed. Well, at least she's not annoying like that one fairy who says, "Hey! Look! Listen!" all the time. I swear, it's annoying! Never mind that. The point is that we arrived at Forest Outskirts, where it has high hills, stone parks, and bursting rivers. Plus, some trees scattered around enough to make it look like a maze.

The entrance to Windy Rivers is through here, a twist of high hills to small ones, stone ruins forming a puzzle, and a slide of water by riding the currents which will take us to Windy Rivers all the way. As we arrived there, we noticed some mini monsters, there were new ones like Railos, a green rolling bush, Spear Pigs, a walking pig with spears, a red color, and a crossed-out eye patch, and there's Arsols, a chomping-venus fly trap. A few of them were there as well as the Octoroks, Bokoblins, and jelly Chu's.

We started off with walking to the hills, where it was zig-zag, had gaps to jump over, and a little maze of its own. There was a door at the end, but it was locked.

"Dang it, this door is locked! We need a key or something." I said.

"Let me try." Kazei said. He walked over to the door, spat on both of his hands, and did the mist dumbest thing ever. "OPEN SESAME!" He said.

…

But he wasn't finished yet. He jumped at the lock, and using his claws he tried to pick at it to open it without a key.

"Kazei, do you really think that'll work?" Jay questioned.

"Aw, come on! People do this all the time when the key's not around. Now be quiet so I can hear the tumblers in the door." He used his cat ears and then the door opened like a safe that's been cracked.

"Boom. Told ya."

"Whatever." Jay replied. "Now let's get going."

"Wow, you're just jealous that I hacked a door, and you can't."

Jay scoffs at Kazei. As we went out the hill maze, we followed the yellow path to some kind of stone ruins of some kind. There was Railos blocking the entrance, so when they attacked with a rolling move, I just kicked it like a soccer ball and it striked the Spear Pigs who just ran to see what's going on. They both vanished into purple air and the grey stone door sanked down and inside was open to us. That was easy enough.

"Those monsters must be the ones guarding the door and the door opened cuz it's like one of those, "The door won't open unless you defeat me" mechanics." Kat said. "Wonder what's going on in there."

We all shrugged at that and just went inside the place of whatever that is. There was a sign that says, "Beware of the Dark Phantom, Baharkan, the leader of the Phantom Force. Solve each puzzle to escape, for this is the only path that leads to Windy Rivers. One wrong step, and you're doomed."

"Ok, that was weird to say, but Dark Phantom? I thought they only appear in shadow places like Ghost Mansion." Kat said.

"Apparently, that's slightly true, but most have scattered across ruined places like this one here and makes them their hideout." Zelda explained.

"So we have to solve puzzles to exit this popsicle stand?" Rizeline questioned. "That's so unrealistic."

* * *

 **Area: Phantom Ruins**

* * *

We moved on to the ruins, an underground pathway without the cave features; replaced with marble tiles and flooring. There were red lamps, and weird encryptions on the walls. But it turns out that was just a wall map of the area. There were 3 ways to go, and the 4th one led to the exit, kinda. There were 3 Red, Blue and Green X's on the map, where it showed some kind of treasure chest there in each part. In the 1st pathway, the room had a black death gap with an arena of some kind. The 2nd one had a mask in the middle, and the 3rd pathway had a zip-line to the chest.

"Looks like we'll have to split up and find the chest to solve this puzzle." I said. Kazei was at the door, because he saw some kind of keyhole in it, and he said it was like a slide puzzle but some of the pieces were missing in the keyhole. But he said he already found the pieces and solved it. He expected the door to open, but it didn't. Then I saw 3 holes in it. So we have to go into the rooms and use whatever's in the chest to open the door. So we split up to get each one. Kazei and Kat went into the first one, Jay and Zelda went into the second one, and Rizeline and I went into the third one.

* * *

 **Puzzle Room #3: Rail Slides**

* * *

As me and Rizeline walked towards the room, another sign said,

"Ride on the rails of any one and you'll land on the chest. Pick the right one however. One wrong choice and you're dead. Shoot down the eyes or switches to make the door open with the item in the chest. Take a look at the map to see whoever's on the rail and shoot the switches from those holes for the door to open. Only one will save you. Good luck."

We looked to see a 3 rope or… rails I presume, on the edge of the cliff. They had different ways and path-turns but one led to the chest alone on that area. There was one rail that led to the chest, on the edge. We could see it from a window there about that.

"So, we have to slide on these things to reach the treasure?" I said.

"Yes, that is so." Rizeline said. "Well, maybe for you, but not me. And I can't leave you hanging there."

"What's that chest over there?" I saw a chest in front of us before the rails. It was a Blue-White chest, containing weapons, like Boomerangs, Bombs, Bows, and so on. The Wooden Chest just have gems, rupees, and other stuff for something, I guess. But a new chest was Red-Black, containing Daemon Orbs, which upgrades the Blue-White weapons in chests, Crystal Scrolls, which enhances and equips you with a new magic move, and Hero's Armor, which you get new outfits that can boost and balance your Atk, Def, Mp, Spd, Agl, Res, and O.D.* So when I went and opened the chest, here comes the theme. Do it if you want to.

"What did you get inside?" Rizeline asked. And our first item in the story is a:

 **You Got The Emerald Bow & Arrows! The bow that can adapt to any element and accuracy possible increased due to the wielder's ability and standpoint! Fire at long range distances and attach any weapon to it for more possibilities!**

 _Bow is now equipped to Link. Press X to fire._

I did my traditional item pose. Looks weird but people are comfortable with it. The Emerald Bow looks like those other bows you always see, but the outline on it was emerald green and the hook to where you shoot it are white. The string is black and stronger than before all the other bows I've crafted for sale. Never was allowed to use the bows for battle or tourneys- it's fatal. But never mind that, I darted around to see if I can try it out on something. Rizeline already made a target out of wood in 3 minutes for me to practice. I reached for an arrow, placed it in position, pulled back the string, and fired at the target. The strike slammed right at a bullseye instantly. I was amazed by the power of the Emerald Bow, but I wondered what else we can do with this.

So, we looked to the rails, which had three corridors surrounding each rail. We can go on any one, but I think we should pick only one to go on, because they probably are right about that.

"Alright, only one leads to the chest and the others leads to our doom. How do we know which one is the real one?" I asked. "We can go on any rail, but I think one will do."

"Don't worry I've got this." Rizeline volunteered. She pulled out 3 marbles, red, blue and green from her pocket and placed one on each of the rails. The marbles rolled down the rail and went through the twisted maze. When all 3 rails joined together, that's when the door is there. Using the Emerald Bow, I shot the nearby switch which turned green and the door opened. Then the red marble went through a large circular dome which scattered the path way in which the marbles went. The map showed the marble moving and then showed the three way intersection, in also where there was the blue and green marbles also planted by Rizeline in the other two rails. After a few minutes twist of shooting and backtracking the marbles, the 3 marbles came to the end and the path rails moved apart from each other and went down the ramp. The 3 marbles leaped in the air form the ramps and then we looked closely. Then Rizeline heard a charging energy beam which appeared from the jump-off of the marbles which also landed on the last pair of rails and then we saw two laser beams dropping on the two rails of the blue and green marbles directly. They were obliterated and the red one was launched by a spring and landed on the island where the chest was. It was safe.

"Hah, so the one in the middle was safe after all." Rizeline said. "Yep, they lied about we can go on any rail we want, but each one had traps in which the red marble only survived."

Then we noticed that the whole course was reset. "Alright, let's do this."

I then got into position to ride the middle rail. I handed Rizeline the bow and arrows to shoot the switches for me until I can do two things at once. So now my heart was racing to do this. Then I jumped on the rail and slid through the course. It was really scary cuz I never did this before, but then I got the hang of this and actually enjoyed it. The course was how it was: Shoot, switch lanes, jump, repeat. I made it through the course and was ready for the death drop.

"Oh god! This is it!" I yelled. Then I felt the world drop down like a ball on a roller coaster. I was launched by the spring and I was like:

 _It's like flying, so high that I can touch the-_

 _Smack!_ My thoughts were interrupted as I smashed against the wall and landed on the chest.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Link, are you alright?"

"Good news is, I made it to the chest and nothing was broken."

"What's the bad news?"

"My ball's been busted cause I landed on the chest right in the-"

"Ok, ok. I'll come get you." She went on the rails, which made me think, "Why didn't she _fly_ to the chest in the first place?!" I nearly busted my balls on a chest! Oh, the chest. It was the symbol of Hyrule, which was golden and brown. I unlocked the chest and I got this:

 **You got the Orb Key! Made with a form of a key, but with an orb on top in a shape, this is used to open doors that requires puzzle solving and about 3-6 other keys. Use this key to unlock the Puzzle door.**

Then as Rizeline made it to where I was, a spring just appeared and it was glowing. Portal Springs. So then we jumped on the spring and we jumped so high we teleported to where we started. There we see all the others who had an Orb Key with them as well. So then we placed each key in the Puzzle door, and the door cracked open 3 way fold, cuz it was a triple door which goes diagonally in each direction. Light shined and we came at the door. Inside the door was an arena made of marble and glass. The dome was circled shape and the arena as always. There was no stairway but a launch spring was there to launch people into battle. We went a little bit further- BAM! The door locked behind us. Oh god, not those, "Won't open unless you do something" scenarios. There's a catch to this, but I don't have to explain a thing.

* * *

 **Area ?**

* * *

"Door's locked." Kazei said. "Is this some kind of "do something" traps?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Zelda said.

"So, I guess we jump on those Arena Springs and get this on?" I said.

"Hopefully, because there's no other way out of this but to fight." Kat said.

Hesitating, I walked over to the spring and I saw another sign. Wow, how much signs we have to read? So this last one, I hope, said:

" _Beware of Dark Phantom of the Wind, Baharkan. Two people can only fight him, so at least have wind powers or emerald items with you to defeat him. He has one life left, so use that to your advantage. Good luck." – Rayzelane, Fairy-Hylian._

"Rayzelane wrote this?!" Rizeline asked. "That explains the signs everywhere from when we start solving the puzzles. He passed through here before! Oh, Rayzel…"

"Don't worry about that now, Rizel. We'll help your brother out somehow." Jay said.

"O-ok." She replied.

"So, if only two people can fight him, who'll that be?" Kat asked.

…..

"Duh, it's obvious the one who has wind powers can fight Baharkan; it's weak to wind element." Kazei said.

Then, Kazei, Kat, Jay, and Zelda looked at both of us.

"What?" We both said.

"Are you saying that WE have to fight him?" Rizeline said.

"Yes."

"OK, then." I said. Let's do it."

So without thinking, I launched at the spring and bounced over to the battle arena as well as Rizeline did, landing safely on my feet. So then, we were waiting for the Phantom to come, but nothing happened. Then, the ground rumbled violently like an earthquake powerful enough to tear a city or 5 down.

* * *

 **Warning: Incoming Assault!**

* * *

"What's happening?!" Rizeline said.

"It's here, the Dark Phantom." I said.

We looked up to see dark-green energy mass forming up to a figure. When it stopped, the reformed figure landed on the ground. We heard cheering from the outside and the podium for where spectators watch appeared, revealing a massive crowd of Phantoms.

"What the hell's all of this?" I said.

"This is a Battle Royale Arena?! I thought it was a pathway to Windy Rivers!" Rizeline said.

Then, a voice appeared. A phantom with a bowtie appeared and started talking.

"Phantom Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an exciting brawl match starting now!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!" The sea of phantoms roared with cheer and applause.

"In this corner, we have TWO unlikely duos here, a craft-knight and a fairy-hylian VS our indestructible, most powerful champion of the Wind Phantoms, Baharkan! Who'll come out on top? It's obvious who's gonna win this!"

Then, the earlier dark-green mass figure took its form and landed heavily on the arena. The dark mass disappeared and revealed a massive heavy-weight guy. He looks no much than how a phantom usually looks, but he had a marble and light green armor on, his helmet like the mask was a T shape to see and had horns of a demon, his shield was a circle with a phantom symbol on it and his sword was a Heavy-Buster Blade, a heavy blade that takes a lot of energy to swing unless your size can wield that weight.

The other four was shocked at the phantom. We have never seen that type of phantom before, this one was _"Elemental,"_ meaning that it had some kind of magic attack of any element. Not the ones with elemental resistance, but the ones who can wield that. His sword was indeed heavy, but it had a rock-type energy, earth infused with Din's fire. It was rock, mostly and the fact he's an Armored Phantom.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He roared with laughter. His spit was flying everywhere. Ugh, that's disgusting. "So, what do we have here? Two little runts- a green boy & an annoying fairy girl, ready for a beat-down of a lifetime! Too easy. Cower before the mighty Baharkan, wimps!"

"What do we do, Link? He's a real heavy-weight, that's for sure. But I don't think he has any weakness other than wind, because his armor looks like his protection from wind attacks." Rizeline asked me.

"There's one way to take down an Armored Phantom. We break the armor with heavy attacks and then use wind magic." I said. "Don't worry, we got this."

"Alright then."

"Here's the rules: I want a good clean fight. Nothing below the belt because it's really painful there. Get thrown in the arena abyss is automatic death and you lose. The rest, eh, no one gives a damn anyway! Get ready to BRAWL!"

Baharkan unsheathes his sword and shield and was ready to pounce at us. We did the same as well, with the exception of Rizeline pulling out her Fairy Staff, a rod with an orb and was like a silver wand. I was nervous as well, for I haven't fought giant monsters or foes before. Well, except that one time I saved Zelda from a Dark Picori 4 years ago. I meant a long time. Nothing really happened those years; nothing major really; and that brawl with Zeno and Victoria was a warmup. I see Kazei, Jay, Kat and Zelda watching us from where we entered. I hadn't have time to think about it when my thoughts shattered. The brawl was gonna start.

"Let's do this! Ready…"

"Set…"

"You know what to do, right? Destroy his armor and pounce him when he's weakened." I reminded Rizeline.

"Yeah, ok Link." She replied.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Engage Boss Battle: Vs Baharkan**

* * *

He charges at us with full force and swung heavily at me. I ducked and rolled around and upper-cutted his back armor. It had a crack, but with more force it'll break. Then, Rizeline flipped over him and slashed his back plate with her staff. It was powerful enough to break off the back plate, revealing a fleshly side of him. He yelled in pain and stumbled a little bit.

"Wow, the mighty Baharkan is in total pain! What are those two planning now?!"

"Ugh… you two shall pay for this!"

Baharkan then teleported and appeared in the air. He launched a ball of energy at us and we dodged it at the last second, unaware. Then he shot more of them at us like a folley barrage. Then one was about to strike Rizeline, but she guarded with her weapon. Somehow, it reflected the blast right back at him and knocked him off the air and on the ground, stunned. This was our chance to slash his armor off.

We jumped at him and slashed him like crazy. Then, his chest-plate, his shield and his helmet shattered to pieces. More flesh was shown and his face looks like a morphed dog. He got back up and yelled some more.

"What? Baharkan's armor broke! He's open to any exposed attacks!"

"No… I'll end you p-punks!" He barked.

"So far, so good." I said.

"Yeah, we're almost there!" Rizeline replied.

"(Whistles) Wow, they're really taking him to the cleaners." Kazei said.

"Now they have to attack him with wind and they'll win for sure." Zelda said.

Baharkan then jumped in the air and smashed a hole in the middle of the arena. The flooring was now a circular arena with nowhere to go but around the remaining edges. He was floating in the middle and then shot a beam around the arena. I tried to jump, but I got shot in the leg. I screamed in pain and nearly fell over the edge. People gasped.

"Link!" Zelda yelled.

"He's not gonna make it!" Jay said. "He got shot in the leg!"

"What's he gonna do now?!" Kat said.

I struggled to get up, and I was greeted by Baharkan who then grabbed me by the neck and slammed me to the ground and tossed me aside. Luckily, I didn't fall over the edge though. Then, I find a sword pointed at my face.

"Hahahaha! Looks like this is the end for you, punk!" He barked. Then he raised his sword and I was ready to-

 **Storm Wind!**

He was interrupted when a twister sucked him inside and spun him around. It was Rizeline, who had her hands in front and controlling the wind.

"How- is this- possible?!"

"You forgot me, you fat heavy-weight prick!" She roasted. "This is the end for YOU!"

Rizeline stopped the wind, making him fall, right in the range of Rizeline, and she said, "So long, loser!"

And then she batted him so hard like a baseball bat he was flying across the dome. Then he crashed from the ceiling and landed on the arena, smack on the middle, which came back apparently. Then, he was still standing until his sword made him see better days. Then, he was surrounded by explosions and vanished into purple air. The crowd was in complete silence.

"He's… gone. Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the winner is…"

"THE NEW CHALLENGERS!" The announcer roared. Everyone cheered.

 **Battle Results:**

 **You won the Boss Fight against Baharkan!**

 **Your full party gains 100 exp points! All your members leveled up!**

 **Link and Rizeline is now Novice Ranked!**

 **Learned Wind Tornado!**

 **Spike Balls obtained!**

 **Spin Attack technique mastered!**

 **Back to the story…**

"We did it! We won!" I cheered.

"Yes, they made it out alive!" Kazei said. "I thought they were goners for sure, not that I doubted or anything."

"Thanks for saving me, Rizeline. I really owe you that much."

"(Giggles) Well, it was nothing." She replied, blushing. "I'm glad to help out." She then reach her hand out to me and I grabbed it. She then pulled me off the ground and helped me up. All of the phantoms disappeared and then two crystals was floating in mid-air. Rizeline then grabbed both of them to add to the other ones.

 **Chaos Crystals Obtained! 6/10 of Emerald Crystals collected! 4 more left!**

Then, the others came to where we were. As they were congratulating us, a Launch Spring appeared and the door on the ceiling, which I didn't notice earlier opened. So, without hesitation, we each jumped on the spring and blew this popsicle stand out of here.

 **Windy Rivers Entrance**

Before we knew it, we were already at Windy Rivers, just at the entrance. It was full of water and grass and rocks. It was a swimming hole. Then I saw someone at the other side of the rivers, since we were on the top of a hill. It was a blue fairy that didn't look that old, but looked young like a kid.

"Hey, who's that over there?" I asked.

"It's… Nakao?" Rizeline said. "He's all the way over there! What's he doing here?"

Kazei was just looking the opposite direction, seeing Hyrule from the top, or a good distance. So now, he said that he saw all of the different areas from here and he could at least see the capitals from here. Then, when he heard us saying that we found Nakao, he ran over to us and looked for himself. He then said that all we have to do is cross over the rivers; it shouldn't take too much time at all. It was a water slide to Fairy Temple Path-way with rocks and all kids of dangers there. So then I saw a drift wood, made strong enough to survive the currents and to fit all of us.

"Maybe we can't swim there, but we can float there with a raft." I said, pointing at the driftwood.

I ran over to the driftwood and pulled it out of the rocks. It was nothing more than a stand-on platform made of wood. I set it on the edge of the start-off and told everyone to hop on. After a few moments, Jay went on the board with me as well as the others did.

"Wait, couldn't we fly over to that guy? Wouldn't that be much easier? Kazei said.

"Sorry, fairies were not meant to fly through places like these," Rizeline said. "There are some things we can't just fly through and we have to do this the hard way. Besides, it'll only take a few minutes to get to him."

Since Nakao, from the distance, is just standing there, reading, we had enough time to kick off the shore and into the roaring rapids. It was really thrill-seeking as we turned and tried to avoid the obstacles which were the usual: rocks, braches, and forks in the paths. Then, Jay saw an Emerald Crystal on a nearby rock, surrounded by spikes. She then started shooting magic at the spikes to break them off. It was tough to break, because it's made of iron gale, an elemental barrier that only breaks to its element. So then Rizeline shot a gale ball at it, and it was powerful enough to shatter all at once. The challenge was to snatch it before we pass by it. As we were closing in, Kat saw a waterfall nearby. She said to hurry up and grab the crystal before we fall. Kazei then attempted to get it by using his tail, since it was out of reach from any of us. His black and red tail was long enough to snatch it, and then his tail took the crystal from its prison.

"I got it!" He said.

 **Crystal Counter: 7/10 of Emerald Crystals obtained! 3 more left!**

Then, as we least expect it, the currents was moving like it was sucked down into- oh wait, that's the waterfall, but from here, it's more like a landing slide- Too late. The water took us to the waterfall, and we went inside a cave, twisting and turning like a ride from any theme park best known to anyone. It went spiral and then threw us to the end point from the ramp. We landed safely, but not on the raft; the water, right next to shore. Washed away like castaways on a beach, we struggled to get up. But the water on your clothes makes it heavy for us to get up.

* * *

 **Entrance To Fairy Temple Path-Way**

* * *

"Woo-hoo! That was so epic! Let's do that again!" Kazei cheered still on the ground.

I don't know why he's cheering; he's a cat-hylian. He should be trying to shake that heavy water off him. Kat's over there being- what? She's fine? The water doesn't weigh her down, she shakes it off and eventually, she's dry just like that. Never mind that. The important thing is, we try to see if Nakao's around. So after we shook off the water from our bodies, we went to where the Fairy Temple Path-way was. And finally, we met up with the old guy who was blue and looks like a kid- wait a minute. He has blue spikey hair, clothes similar to Kazei's, but with a different look of blue and in the form of a magician's. His platinum wings are nothing different, more or less. He had a book of secrets and had a crystal in the other hand. His posture looks nothing like an old man. In fact, it looks just like a kid.

Apparently, he was reading and when he saw us, he looked up from his book and stood up. His height matched ours, weird. He smiled when he saw us- or more like Rizeline. Then he spoke.

"Hey, Rizellaina. What brings you here? You need help from the second-most wise-guy himself?"

"Yes."

"Hey, um, have you seen someone named Nakao?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, the one you seek… is right here!" He said.

"No no no. We're looking for an older guy named Nakao." Kat said.

"That's what I said. I'm the one you're looking for, isn't it?" He said.

"Wait. YOU'RE Nakao?!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm a kid, not an old man cracker! Who told you all (except Rizeline) that I'm an old man?"

I was about to say something in reply, but he cut me off.

"Say no more. I should've known something like this came from that first old man. Rizel, I swear, your grandpa's either jealous or he's smoking crack. No offense, though." He said. "He does this every-time."

"Heh, well even though I love him, he can be a little weird, sometimes. You're probably right about that."

"Hold on. You knew Nakao wasn't an old guy? But why didn't you tell us before?" Kazei said.

"Eh, I think you know why. You were saying on the way that-"

"Never mind."

"So, what are you doing here? It's too risky to be out here own your own, and I can handle myself, thank you very much." Nakao said. "And who are they anyway?"

"It's a long story; I'll tell you later on the way." Rizeline said. "What are you doing here? Grandpa asked us to find you. These people with me needed you to help them."

"Well, I had to find a way to stop that thing. So, since no one could help me, I went out on my own. As I was about to head to the roadway, I saw this crystal floating here and I saw another 2, one crashed in this path-way, and the other one in the temple. I was studying to see what it was and its origins. Then, I decided to rest for a while and take a look at this." He explained. "Also, I heard that your brother survived the monster in that temple."

"How did you-"

"None of that matters now. What's important is that we should destroy the cyclops plant and save the other captive fairies. That was my other cause to be here: to find a weakness to that monster."

"Yeah, that's why we're here, but for them, it's a much bigger story, and a long one."

"So, you want to tell me this now? We can talk about this with a walk through Fairy-Temple Path-way. You can tell me, not while we're standing. And, even though I'm a kid, it's weird I talk like a wise guy. Man, it sucks. So, let's get moving, and tell the whole story, it can't be that terrible to explain. Oh, you can hold on to this crystal."

 **Crystal Counter: 8/10 of Emerald Crystals obtained! 2 more left!**

"Ok, but you asked for it." Rizeline said. "And thanks for the crystal."

And now that we know Nakao's just a smart kid and found him, we went straight to the temple pathway and we tried to explain the story. But that will continue on later next time.

* * *

 _End of Link's POV_

 _Save your Progress? Yes or No? Yes._

 _Now Saving…_

 _Save Complete! Showing results:_

 _Items and magic obtained: Emerald Bow And Arrows, Spike Balls, Wind Tornado_

 _Boss Exp: 100 points_

 _Crystal Counter: 8/10 of Emerald Crystals obtained! 2 more left!_

 _Info: Now that we've found Nakao, who is actually a boy genius, we go on to the road leading to the temple. Let's hope Nakao knows a way to break inside. Can we find a way inside? I hope so…_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 8: Part 2/2_

 **Alright, so chapter 8 part 2/2 is finished! Took me a while to get done, but worth it! So, I wanted to let you know that I made a new story featuring Kirby last night called Kirby: Transformed As Human Star Warriors. It's where Kirby wishes to be a human, and the next day, he and everyone else became human as well. I haven't explained the details yet, but soon you'll see. So next time on Chapter 9, the heroes explains their dilemma to Nakao, while encountering some monsters on the way. What will become of them? Find out next time on Crystal Chaos! Take a look at the first chapter of Kirby: Transformed As Human Star Warriors! Let me know your thoughts and ideas about this story and my new Kirby one.I think i'll type 2 or 3 more chapters before publishing and at least 1 kirby chapter before summer might be a hassle, but the love for fanfiction will move to make more, and i'm going somewhere for the whole summer vacation, like a resort. Thanks for your support on this story! That's all and so long! Peace!**


	9. Escape From The Fairy Temple Part 1

Chapter 9: Escape From The Fairy Temple Part 1/2

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another adventure of Crystal Chaos. So if you want to know why I took so long on this story, the answer to that is I wrote chapter 2 of Kirby, that's why. Also I've explained the Kirby story as if he was talking to you, so if you want to know that part, there ya go. So last time, the gang finally found the guy, but turns out to be a kid after all. Now they're heading into the pathway to Fairy Temple. Let's take a look at the gang as they head to the temple, hoping to raid inside. I do not own LoZ (reminder). So enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

 _Begin Chapter 9? Yes or No? Yes._

 _Now Loading… Loading Complete!_

 _Starting Chapter 9 now…_

* * *

Kazei's POV

After a day of puzzle solving, crystal hunting, and monster fighting, we made it to the pathway, which isn't that much of a threat at all. It's just some yellow walkway that we have to follow to get there and it's just… lame. That's all to it; I don't see what's dangerous about this, it's not even threatening. As we were walking to the temple, which I think I saw over in the distance, I was bored out of my mind walking there while the others explain the whole story to the smart kid, Nakao. Well, I don't know now when we're gonna be there because it's getting annoying by every minute.

But thank goodness they finished, because Nakao was startled by our long story. He sighs, then he says:

"I see, so that's what's going on with you all. These two idiots destroyed the triforce and now you have to find all of the remaining crystals through here and stuff. So then, it also explains the monsters sealed within the crystal chest were unleashed from those terrible years. *Sighs* This could mean the end for all of us if no one stop them before they take over the world and rule." He said.

"Yeah, I mean, do you have any suggestions, wise-boy?" I said.

"Man, I was literally gifted with smartness from birth and that's my hobby everyday- to study and learn new things- of course I know a way in!" He said to me.

He then take some fresh air and exhaled it out before talking.

"Aye, I'm afraid this could be the start of Crystal Chaos, the dark crystal of pure evil that starts the destruction of Hyrule and any other places among it. Dang, we all should've seen this coming before, and now we can't prevent Crystal Chaos from starting."

My mind stopped for a second, and I proceeded to ask him:

"Nakao, you keep saying "Crystal Chaos"- what is that anyway?"

"That, I'll tell you and your sister since it's obvious we all know this except you two, so listen up."

He then turned into a fairy and asked us to reform that way. I didn't realize that my body was a fairy/humanoid kind, and my form was glowing red with enmity; I had platinum wings on my back and my sword somehow squeezed through the wings. What I meant to say was that my sword was on one side of my shoulder, relaxing in comfort, and since my wings matched my size and height, it was easy to blend in with some things. So without thinking, I just turned into my fairy form, which was a new ability gained- part of Shapeshift, plus it was joining my cat shapeshift ability, so I was like a fusion of both of them. After that, I was lucky that I didn't have to get a blown kiss from Rizeline because it was embarrassing. Why me?

Then, he asked us to follow him to the temple and he explained the story of the start of Crystal Chaos; we were ready to see what has happened a long time ago. Here we go:

* * *

 **The Disaster Of Crystal Chaos: The Beginnings**

* * *

 _This is the story of how Hyrule was just a fair land and a prosperous one, full of happiness and unity with each land._

 _The story begins with the 3 Spirit Maidens, Din, Nayru, and Farore, plus a new one who was born into the light, Prismera, the spirit of gems, which made the natural resources of clear-like enmities of rocks, which originated from the 3 maidens and added their own rainbow energy, thus creating elements for the inhabitants to enjoy. So with that concept, it was born into the world that was made earlier. The crystals made an actual use to everyone and to make sure the world is stabilized, all 4 of them crafted Hyrule's most prized and powerful treasure soon to protect this world: The Triforce._

 _Made of 100 crystals made for each of them, they made the Triforce to grant any wish desired and hoped to ensure the happiness of their creations, which is us, and for good measures, they sealed the Triforce in a sanctuary and inside a chest to make sure no one tried to obtain it for greed and power. It was an actually working system among all of the kinds of people born: Fairies, Gerudos, Zoras and Mermaids, Snow Spirits, Angels, Ghosts, Scarletans, Dragargos, Starlans, and Witches. All of their work of people, including your kind, the Cat-humans and humans as well. They were all humans before it… happened…_

 _Everything was how it was- they allowed the humans to develop the world and royalty was now part of today's society, until… the day came went someone sought for the Triforce and well, you know what happened. The biggest mistake was that someone wished for the world to bow down to him only, and he was a man from Sand Oasis, a Gerudo whose name is unknown. He took the power of the Triforce and when he did, the Triforce shattered into 100 pieces of its original form. He then gained demon powers, but he was corrupted by the negative energy because his lust and greed took over him and cursed him; that was the effect of the Triforce: if selfish desires are in a human's heart, they will be cursed for eternity._

 _That's how he became and was known as Dark Soul. Then, a crystal, made of a Diamond in which he named Crystal Chaos, was made by him to sustain his power and to cause chaos everywhere. With his corrupted power, he created 10 monsters, each of the lands kind, to endanger the innocent lives of the citizens. The 4 Spirits, was deeply saddened and so they had no choice but to seal him away with all of the other monsters in the chest, but for him they destroyed the Dark Crystal and trapped him somewhere unknown for the rest of his days. They rebuild the Triforce, but they infused their own souls into this and after that… they disappeared. So now they entrust humans called Hylians, to make sure that the Triforce of their souls did not fall into the wrong hands…_

 _So now that disaster has deceased, apparently the darkness ceased. But then, we all know what happened after that. Zeno, the mysterious person, had a lust composed of greed and power and released the dark energy from the chest. When he unleashed Dark Soul, they made an alliance and took over the world, only this time the 4 spirits were not there to help the citizens of Hyrule. Zeno rebuild Crystal Chaos and created a Dark Castle for the both of them to dwell in and plan out their attacks. It was the year of chaos and it remained for almost 100 years, until one Hylian had enough and decided to end this madness once and for all. He went out to find the chaos crystals that was shattered and restore the Triforce to its full power. Since the spirits soul was infused, they created the Crystal Sword, a weapon of crystals and has the full capacity of destroying the dark forces. The Hylian did not accomplish this alone, no. He made friends with all of the humans there were and they all teamed up to destroy Dark Soul and Zeno at once._

 _Zeno was defeated and so was Dark Soul. Their dispersed power was drained and sealed away in the chest, which was entrusted to the royal family for generations. It was the end of Crystal Chaos, but their heavy influence of dark power has cursed the inhabitants of Hyrule, making them into fusions of each kind of race at the end of their attempt to take over. Much wasn't said, but the curse jumped from people to people when fatal accidents occur. Other than that, it seems to save that person's life, but at the cost of being a fusion for the rest of their lives. So as the years went by, the world has improved their way of living and a festival was taken place to celebrate when Dark Soul and Zeno was slained. Technology was invented, and the whole world became what it is now today: a fusion of two worlds._

 _Since no one dared to try to go for the Triforce, it was peaceful for about 100 years to make up for the 100 years that was drowned in darkness. Every time it starts again, the hero's descendants would stop them and so it repeats. The legend was forgotten through half the people, but it still lived through their descendants. And their children at the age of 14 would carry this dangerous task of saving the world one day when they reach that age. Their bloodline is what continues the legend for many passing years to come. And that's why Crystal Chaos was the most deadly year ever known…_

* * *

 **The End Of Crystal Chaos: The Beginning**

* * *

"So then, that's why we call it Crystal Chaos. The End." He finished his story with a dramatic conclusion.

The truth is, it's really confusing, all of a sudden. It doesn't make sense of how it has anything to do with what we're dealing with. I mean, he could've rephrased some parts of it, but if anyone should get this, then congratulations. But somehow, it all fits in, even if I didn't fully understand it. It explains why I was cursed in the first place, also Kat as well. And since it repeats the process over again, that means our dad was that year's descendant hero, and it explains why he was famous in Hyrule only.

As he ended the story, Jay and I were silent for a few minutes. The thoughts of Crystal Chaos was taking over my mind and I couldn't snap out of my mindless trance. Then Kat snapped her fingers at us.

"Hey guys, you okay?"

That was enough to snap us back to reality.

"Yeah, we're fine." Jay replied.

"I've never heard a realistic story that actually mattered to me in my entire life up to here." I mindlessly say.

"I know, this tale is too much for you to even believe, but it's all true." Rizeline said.

"Dad always told me tales of his adventures when I was little, and I didn't know if it was true or not, but after a while, I understand that it was real." Link flashbacked.

"Only one thing doesn't make any sense to me: If Zeno was dead already, how did he come back alive and why did he team with our worst archrival in high school?!" Jay said.

"Jay, I have no idea at all, but it's clear she's out for revenge after that Bloody Prom Incident Prank we pulled off, and all those other times. We don't know her relationship with the legend or Zeno, but we have to stop whatever she's doing." I explained to Jay. "And also, she started this rivalry, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Zelda said. "That kinda explains why she would go for revenge, but it's going too far with her alliance with Zeno, and we don't even know why."

"Never mind that, I think I see the temple!" Kat meowed with glee. (She's a half cat, so…)

"Hmm, that you're right." Nakao said. "Here we are!"

* * *

 **Destination Reached: Fairy Temple**

* * *

We arrive at seeing a structural building in a form of a pyramid, but like a hidden temple deep in the jungle of trees and vines. It was a massive building with green and gold color, while the base is covered by moss. The outside of the structure looks like step, but that's how it looked like. Down there are some mutated monsters or more like natives that are like guardians. Zelda gasped and said that a lady from Lost Fairy Town said something about guardians who now block the entrance because of the cyclops and that we'd be ambushed if not careful and taken inside. That sounds cheesy to even say that, because something will happen if that is said. We need a way inside, so we could try that secret passage Rayzelane mentioned earlier. I looked around and I saw a way in, near the stairway of the main door. A jewel-shaped emerald just lying there on the wall without any notice by the guards.

"Hey, I think I've found the secret entrance."

"Yeah, that's the one my brother described." Rizeline said.

"Well, we should- hey, Kat. What are you doing over there?" Zelda said.

We saw Kat as a cat, jumping at something and whatever it is, she's pouncing on the prey like crazy. After a few minutes, she came back with something green in her mouth as she approached us from the bushes. I shapeshifted into a cat and went over to her to see what she had in her mouth. It was another Emerald Crystal she found, and also it was in the hands of a random soul-less monster which was carrying it to the temple. Wow, you know what that means.

* * *

 **Crystal Counter: 9/10 of Emerald Crystals obtained! Only 1 more to go, and it's inside the temple!**

* * *

She then walked over to me and dropped the crystal in my paws, since I shapeshifted. I then ran over to the rest of them and spat the crystal out to them, which Zelda then caught it in her hands. She was surprised to see Kat find another crystal already.

"You found another crystal, Kat? Thanks! Now we have 9 of 10 crystals already!" She said.

"Nya, you're welcome!" She meowed.

"Meow, we have 9 crystals, only one more to go." I said. "And it's inside the temple."

"Well, I was going to make a key, but it seems I don't have to!" Nakao said.

"And why's that?" Link asked.

"Because we already have the key, the crystals!"

"You mean, the crystals unlocks the door?" Jay questioned. "I thought we need all 10."

"Wrong. You only need 9 of them to unlock temple, dungeon, castle, and other types of places to get inside." He said. "Besides, back then only one crystal is inside these types of places, so you need nine."

"Ok, then. Now can we go inside?"

"First, we must clear the way of temple guards before going inside." Nakao said. "Any ideas? We can't cause any noise for it will attract all the other ones."

Jay was doing some kind of weird stance, and energy was emitting out from her, outlined with purple. Then some kind of portal appeared near the emergency entrance/exit. Then, I notice some weird portal open in front of us, and by the time I blinked, Jay was gone.

"Hey, where'd Jay go?" I asked.

Then I see Jay right near the entrance like that. No guard saw her and she was safe because she was invisible to the enemy but we can see her. It was part of her Mystic Powers and it was really useful. She then waved a signal for us to get over there and hurry up, so we did enter the portal and we ended up right where Jay was. Jay then asked us to pull out the crystals to unlock the door.

We all pull out 9 crystals and the crystals floated to the keyhole, making an incomplete triangle with one crystal missing in the middle. The double doors hidden opened to the side, and the crystals floated back to us.

"Well, here we are, inside the cursed temple-"

We were cut off by some kind of rumbling from the ground.

"W-what i-is t-that?" Rizeline said.

Then, just as we least expected it, the floor shifted and moved us inside the door, then we saw it was nothing but a wall, and that's when the floor opened on us. Looking down at the bottomless floor, we knew we were screwed.

"Oh god, IT'S A TRAP!" Link yelled.

And that's when we found ourselves falling into the echoing abyss trap, screaming as we plunged to the bottom. We then realized we landed on a slide which led us twisting and turning in an endless loop of loops and sharp turns. Eventually, we fell right into the black abyss again, only to find ourselves grabbing each other as we dropped further; and that's all I can remember before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Area: Fairy Temple Main Hub 3F**

* * *

"Ung…"

My vision became blurry and started to become clear for a moment. I moaned for a while, noticing that everyone's gone. I realized something heavy was on me, and I started to think if I'm dead, but I'm not. The heavy thing wasn't a thing: it was Kat who landed on me. Now that I mentioned it, I do remember falling, and then I landed as a cat, cuz it was better and cats always land on their feet, so I shapeshifted and landed at the right time. Then, just as when I survived, something- no, someone fell on me, knocking me unconscious. It must've been Kat.

But now I see a blurry vision of Kat, and she was saying, "Kazei… Kazei… wake up…"

I ended up getting my head straight and together and my blurry vision was gone and I opened my eyes all the way. I could see everything clearly now, probably now was when I saw Kat on me, her gloved-pawed hands on my shoulder and she was shaking me-wow, I'm getting dizzy now. Kat then licked (kissed) me since we shapeshifted and for some reason, I snapped back to reality.

"Eh, what… happened?"

"Kazei? Oh, you're okay! I was worried about you." She then hugged me so tight I could barely breathe, but I said to myself, "Just embrace it, boy. You got this."

"Are we dead?" I asked in pain and winced.

"Nya, we're inside the temple. There's no sign of where everyone else is, and we are the only two here in this area."

I looked around to see a circular area we're in. The inside's green and gray on the walls, 2 doors and a stairway resides on the wall and the stairs lead to the boss room, the stairs are slopes and slippery for anyone to climb. Now the easiest way was to turn into a fairy, but Rizeline's magic had a limit, and we're stuck as cats. So we had to do this the old fashioned way and find the boss key.

"Is there any way out?"

"Nyo, there's no way out but up and Rizeline's magic wore off. I've tried to find a way, but there's only one door and that's it. We have to find a way out and find everyone else or we're stuck here."

"That, I can agree on."

"So, where do we start?"

"There's an open door that we can go through. I've solved all of the puzzles except one which needed two people, so…"

"Say no more. I know what you mean. Now let's get going."

She reached her paw out to me and I grabbed hers as well and she pulled me up from the ground. We then turned back into human and head towards the first door, but I was in pain from the fall. Kat saw this and she healed me with magic. I thanked her and with that we went to the available opened door in the main hub room, where it has a Checkpoint, some items, and a resting bed, plus a blank frame where something has to go in there. So then we went on to the last puzzle room which Kat has saved for the both of us to do together.

* * *

 **Puzzle Room: Lies And Truth**

* * *

We entered a room with nothing but two chests just standing there. I honestly didn't know why this one required two people, but my question was answered when two phantoms appeared. Not again.

"Stop right there! It's you again, and you've brought your little friend here." One of them said.

"So, let's explain how this works." The other one said.

"What is this? I thought you said this was a two person puzzle!" I said.

"It is. We need two people to solve this puzzle." She replied.

"Anyway, inside these chests is a map and a key, and the other one leads to your doom! One of us lies and one of us always tell the truth. You may only ask one question, though. To find out which chest is the correct chest."

"SO WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION?" They both asked in unison.

"What? That makes no sense at all!" I said. "How are we supposed to figure this out?"

"Hmm, so only one chest has the key and map, but the other one has death. Only one of them knows which one is the right chest…" Kat said.

"Damn, I didn't study for this!" I said.

"Wait, I think I got it!"

"What is it, Kat?" I asked her.

She walked over to the phantom on the right and said:

"All right, if I were to ask your friend there which chest is the correct chest, what would he tell us?"

Then the phantom on the right pointed to the one on the right. I was like yay, and went for the chest, but Kat stopped me.

"No, Kazei! The answer is the Other Chest!" She yelled at me. "It's a trick question!"

"What? But how is that a trick question?"

"Ok, I'll explain it to you in simple terms." She said, then turning into a cat and had me do it as well too.

* * *

 **The Answer To The Riddle Explanation**

* * *

" _Let's say you had two crystals in front of you."_

" _Whoa!"_

" _But… one of them… is a fake."_

" _DANGIT!"_

" _If two idiots knew exactly which one is the fake one, but one lies and the other one tells the truth…"_

" _Asking the dumbass liar about what the truthful idiot would choose as the real one, the liar will obviously lie and say the fake one, cuz he's a dumb prick."_

" _The honest idiot would say the other idiot would choose the fake chaos crystal because that's actually the truth the honest idiot is telling you."_

" _So, what is your point exactly?"_

" _I'm saying you go for the opposite crystal if the honest one is telling you the liar would go for that fake crystal! Understand?"_

" _Oh, so go for the opposite of what they tell you is the correct one!"_

* * *

 **End Of Explanation**

* * *

After she finished explaining the reason why, the two phantoms said we solved the puzzle and then disappeared along with the fake chest. We then went to the real one and Kat opened the chest.

 **You got the Dungeon Map of Fairy Temple! This shows the area of where you are and the locations of every spot! Place this on the frame in the Main Hub!**

 **You got a Dungeon Key! This key can be used to open doors with the number engraved on it. This can be used in dungeons only. This one leads to the door on the 2F.**

Then we ran back to the Main Hub through the 2 rooms made of wind and monsters. There was a long walkway up top and above the rooms, because the room looped so that mechanic came in handy. When we got there, we placed the map on the frame earlier, and the first set of slopes turned into stairs to reach the 2nd floor, the 1st floor and that door. We then saw the other door open, and we heard a moan from there. A lurking shadow came out, and we were gonna take it down, and as I was about to whack it down and I did, it flinched and said:

"OW! What was that for, Kazei?!" It said.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Rizeline!" She then jumped out of the room, with her hand covering the spot of her head.

"Rizeline? What are you doing in there?" Kat asked.

"I fell here, and then I was captured by monsters and was locked in this room." She said.

"So where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Captured." She negatively said.

"WHAT?!" We both said.

"They fell behind the door where the cyclops was and was imprisoned in crystal cages. You two, though, fell here, so they didn't notice you at all. Only Link is locked in the 2nd floor with Nakao, and Jay and Zelda were imprisoned in the crystal cages behind the boss door."

"Oh my god, we have to save them or they'll be dinner for that cannibal!" Kat said.

"So, how about we get up there and free the other two?" I said. "We've got a key!"

So then we ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I then saw the door for the boss, but it's locked, so we need a key for it. These dungeons aren't your typical ones. They go up, having a door that is locked, so you have to be on the bottom floor and go to the available open door to get the key and map to proceed to the next one. There's two doors on the second one, one that puzzle based and monster fighting, and the other one is one that you can't get through without an item from the other door, which is accessible but pointless without an item. The other room with the item-required mechanic has treasure and the boss key at the end. The last floor has the boss door, but there's a problem: the door is on the other side of a gap, one required to use the mechanics in the previous rooms. Once that's done, you place the boss key in the key hole, a red portal will appear as well as a blue one, and the door opens. That's how the dungeons work here.

Now that's over with, we opened the door to the 2nd room and went inside the dangerous perils to rescue Link and Nakao…

* * *

 **Results:**

 **Crystal Counter: 9/10 of Emerald Crystals obtained! 1 more to go!**

 **New Area: Fairy Temple**

 **Current Dungeon Floor: 2F**

 **Info: The gang has made it to Fairy Temple, but as soon as they entered, they fell right into a trapdoor and were separated, only leaving Kat and Kazei by themselves in the main hub. Now that Rizeline's been found, they set off to find Link and Nakao in hopes of saving Zelda and Jay. Will it be too late?**

 _Save your Progress? Yes or No? Yes._

 _Now Saving… Save Complete!_

 _Returning to Chapter 10 Part 2 next time…_

* * *

 _End of Chapter 9 Part 1_

 **Chapter 9 is complete! Also to let you all know, I'll answer any questions within the story later on, and I made a character guide to keep track of the characters from now on. Plus, I've added a SMG4 reference in the puzzle earlier. I don't know which world I'm gonna do next, but if you wanna make suggestions on the 3 worlds, go ahead. I've also explained how the dungeons work, so no need. Also, i'll be typing the Kirby story of chapter 3, so just hang in there. So next time on Chapter 10 Part 2, the trio tries to find the others and they take on the cannibal cyclops and heads over to the next world. Let me know your thoughts and ideas and ask me any question about the story cuz your opinion matters! Thank you and bye-bye! Peace!**


End file.
